


Everyday

by RomiRitz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Self-Reflection, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Éramos extraño y extraña, así que dudaba que fuera recíproco el sentimiento.Los amores a primera vista van geniales en las historias de amor, no en la vida real. Eso fue lo que pensé la primera noche que soñé con él.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou there~
> 
> Algo más relajadito, fluff y lleno de pensamientos internos sobre el amor, sobre por qué lo merecemos y por qué, en ocasiones, creemos que no.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

## ∫ Prólogo ∫

_Quien haya dicho que el amor a primera vista es algo genial, debió estar loco._

_Mi amor a primera vista hizo que derramara todo mi café._

_Hizo que la pantalla de mi celular se rompiera._

_Hizo que la gente del lugar nos prestara atención y se riera._

_Hizo de todo, menos algo bien._

_Entonces ¿cómo el amor a primera vista puede significar que las cosas van a salir bien?_

_Éramos extraño y extraña así que dudaba que fuera recíproco el sentimiento._

_Los amores a primera vista van geniales en las historias de amor, no en la vida real._

_Eso fue lo que pensé la primera noche que soñé con él._


	2. Nació de una mirada

Déjame hablarte sobre varios puntos importantes antes de entender sobre por qué pienso que el amor es una desgracia.

Comencemos por esa típica inestabilidad emocional desencadenada por la estresante vida escolar que hay de este lado del mundo y la que afecta a la mayoría de la gente que es tan mala en el amor y en las relaciones interpersonales como yo.

Pero es que, vamos, parece que pido a gritos ser la burla de todos. 

Te lo dice mi cabello mal arreglado. Te lo dicen mis dos pies izquierdos que se tropiezan entre sí cada que uno pretende ser más listo que el otro. Te lo dice la pésima elección de lentes que he escogido hace unos meses solo por usar ese cupón de descuento antes de la fecha de vencimiento.

—Dios Santo. ¿Ves algo con éstas cosas, Haruno?

Sí.

Veo a uno de los muchos imbéciles que vieron una oportunidad única en mí y la tomaron para divertirse. Veo a otro un imbécil juguetear con mis lentes. Veo a otro más enaltecerse por sentirse un pavo real al tratar de intimidarme y humillarme frente a otros más como si ese mérito fuera curricular en su futura y miserable vida.

La única manera en la que tu nombre puede figurar entre los pasillos del colegio es si eres popular o si eres un don nadie.

De ambas formas das mucho de qué hablar aunque eso no significa que uno sea igual al otro. Creo que es clarísimo entender quién es superior.

Y creo que queda aún más claro a cual de esas _especies_ pertenezco yo: los que son nadie.

Soy la clase de mutación extraña de chica a la que imbéciles, como el que tengo enfrente, gusta molestar.

Pero bueno, qué va, solo basta mirarme para cuestionarse si mi atuendo fue escogido por alguna monja ciega. Estos horrible zapatos, ésta desajustada corbata escolar, ésta fea y tablonada falda larga. Venga ya, que enserio parece que me auto saboteo a mí misma.

—Devuélveme mis lentes.

No hay por favor.

No es una pregunta.

Devuélvemelos, enserio, estúpido mamarracho.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo a la cara pero este episodio se repetirá aún si gano ésta ridícula batalla.

Cuando todos se van y me dejan sollozando en el pasillo, golpeándome con la realidad de tener que adquirir otro ridículo par de lentes pues estos ya están más que destruidos , lo entiendo.

Los príncipes azules no existen en este deshilado cuento.

* * *

—A que no adivinas lo que he hecho.

Aquí viene.

Un desenlace tan trágico como Las Mil y Una Noches de ese grupo mexicano que mi madre solía oír cuando joven. La analogía me hace gracia y me hace replantearme si mis gustos han sido influenciados por ella.

Como sea, estoy segura que lo que está por decirme no es nada bueno para mi integridad social.

—¿Me vas a comprar el _Nendo*_ que te pedí como regalo de cumpleaños? —la oigo reír desde la cocina, oyendo como su melódica risa se acompasa con el sonido que hace el sartén mientras cocina.

—Algo mejor —silencio—. Te he inscrito a un curso de verano ¿No es genial, Sakura? —suelto la cuchara con cereal.

¡Y mi Nendo qué!

* * *

Cuando mi madre se refirió a curso de verano, tuve la ilusa idea de recrear en mi mente la imagen de un campamento en la mitad de la nada. 

Hubiese sido genial poder ver a un oso salvaje. Hubiese sido aún más genial poder caminar descalza y coleccionar algunas piedras de río. Hubiese sido taaaaaaaaaan genial si al menos me hubiese mandado lejos de la civilización.

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Pero en su lugar me había mandado a pasar dos horas completas viendo a chicas esqueléticas alterar la forma de sus pies usando esos zapatos especiales de ballet.

Dios Bendito, ¿Ya vieron el tamaño de esas ampollas?

¿Y qué es ésta tela endemoniada que causa una comezón similar a si tuvieras sarna?

 _—"Lo hace porque te quiere, lo hace porque te quiere"_ —repito mentalmente mientras me acomodo el Tul, o lo que sea ésta cosa.

Sé que mamá lo hace por mi bienestar. Y para que expanda mi círculo social. Y, por sobretodo, para que consiga un novio rápido.

Ella es todo lo contrario a mí. A veces no entiendo a dónde se fueron sus genes.

Recuerdo las pláticas a su lado sobre la lista de pretendientes que solía tener a los quince. A diferencia de mí que parezco una especie de enfermedad que los asusta con frecuencia. No sé qué es lo que espera de mí. Inscribirme a donde sea y que yo asista solo para no alterar sus nervios no significa que vaya a tener algún progreso en mi vida.

Esto, por supuesto, cambiaría pronto.

Lo haría el día en que lo conociera a él.

* * *

Te lo voy a contar como si fuera la típica historia que te topas en los libros que hay en la estantería de Novelas Juveniles.

Porque, en serio, es algo de lo que definitivamente tengo que hablar.

Es un sábado. Un Sábado cualquiera. El primer sábado de las vacaciones de verano. El primer día sin ver a todos esos seres irritables que habitan en el salón de clases y con los que tengo que compartir diariamente oxígeno.

Mio, mamá, se levanta temprano. Lo usual.

El menú es azucarado. Tostadas francesas y un poco de café. Un batido para mí con dos moras decorando el borde del vaso de cristal.

A mi no me engaña, esto lo hace como si fuera una recompensa por seguir asistiendo a estúpido curso de Ballet. Como cuando se le da una croqueta a un perro.

Esta analogía también me hace gracia. Me imagino con las orejas alicaídas, meneando la cola, y con un gran y obeso moño. Como sea, he conseguido sobrevivir dos días dentro de esa secta de tutús rosas dirigida por esa destructora de huesos. 

Un mes. Un mes es mi tiempo límite. Al menos para hacer que la inscripción que pagó mi madre no se vaya a la basura. Luego de eso, oh sí, adiós tutús rosas y poses que desafían la composición de la columna vertebral.

Un humano no tiene tal elasticidad, por amor a todo.

 _—_ Debes alimentarte bien ¿entendiste? —la oigo y asiento, jugueteando con la pajilla del batido dándole unas cuantas vueltas. Luego solo estiro la mano religiosamente hacia el plato con las tostadas francesas. Acto que ella reprime, retirando la vajilla antes de que logre mi cometido _—._ ¡Sakura! ¿Acaso no me oíste?

 _—_ Lo hice, ahora devuélveme mi tostada _—_ de nuevo intento alcanzar el plato, el cual ella aleja aún más—. ¡Mamá!

—Es demasiada azúcar, Sakura. Solo consumirás cosas saludables a partir de ahora—inflo las mejillas. ¿Es enserio?

 _—_ ¿Y el pan no lo es? _—_ digo, a punto de recitarle la etiqueta nutricional del pan del combini.

 _—_ No si es glaseado _—_ la veo sonreír irónica para luego ofrecerme otro plato. El plato que tiene fruta solamente _—._ Tu desayuno es este. Los glaseados son para mí —ruedo los ojos, resignada _—._ Como sea. Se te hace tarde. Yo te llevaré.

* * *

 _—_ Vendré por ti a la salida.

¿Y si intento una negociación express en la que ambas salgamos beneficiadas? Le he dado vueltas al asunto más de una vez considerando comprarle un boleto hasta México para que asista a un concierto de ese grupo del que tanto tararea hasta en la ducha.

Como sea, ella no me ofrece el tiempo necesario para siquiera intentarlo cuando siento como deposita un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y la oigo desearme buena suerte.

Ante eso, y el especial tono de su voz, pierdo. Ah, definitivamente no puedo hacer que se entristezca; de modo que finalmente accedo recordando que, al menos, debo aguantar un mes.

Venga ya, que soy una campeona.

Solo un mes. Solo un mes.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Pero, como era de esperarse, la mala suerte es algo así como una maldición en la familia.

O quizá solo estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto del neumático pinchado del auto de mamá. No importa realmente si no viene por mí y debo irme sola, la ciudad a esta hora está iluminada y atestada de gente. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, me agrada. Me agrada la sensación de ser del montón. De que nadie me mire de manera excepcional o preste demasiada atención en mí.

Todos lucen ocupados en mirar correctamente las indicaciones de tránsito al cruzar o en mirar los aparadores de algún local comercial.

Yo solo sé que la sensación es agradable mientras bebo a sorbos pequeños y lentos del café que acabo de comprar. Con prudencia, desbloqueo la pantalla del teléfono. La imagen de mi madre besando mi mejilla hace que sonría ligeramente.

Un sorbo más.

La caminata me hace sentir como si perteneciera realmente al mundo ajetreado y pudiera comprometerme a intentar cambiar. 

Como si las luces de la ciudad me dieran la bienvenida a algo.

¿Qué?

No lo sé. Solo...

_Auch._

Dios Santo. ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio mis dos pies izquierdos tienen que hacer de las suyas cuando me vienen pensamientos tan profundos sobre la vida? Venga ya, estoy esperando el golpe. 

Pero, sorpresivamente, no llega. 

Mis lentes, a lo mucho, se han movido un poco de su lugar. Sin embargo mi café, Dios, se ha vertido todo encima de mí. Y mi teléfono... ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de pagarlo y ya tiene la pantalla rota!

Además de eso me encuentro suspendida. Suspendida como aquella escena de esa película sobre aquél trasatlántico británico que fue la cuna de un amor trágico.

Sí, ¡Puedo volar!

No.

La realidad es que alguien me está sosteniendo.

Alguien, que no es mi madre, está tocando mi piel.

Alguien, retrasado durante quince años, finalmente aparece.

—¿Estás bien?

_¡Es Jack!_

Creo que tengo que dejar de un poco mi afición por las películas noventeras y la idealización de esos amores de ensueño.

Aquellas cosas no existen en la vida cotidiana.

—S-sí...Lo siento.

Esa es buena, Sakura ¡Para una chica soñadora con un golpe de suerte! ¿Qué demonios? Balbuceando como si apenas estuviese aprendiendo a decir las vocales. Esto no es una situación romántica, es una comedia bastante mal dirigida. ¡Solo hay que mirar la posición en la que estamos!

Aún así, a sabiendas de que yo no encajo en ésta escena, no puedo evitar perderme en el bonito brillo de esos oscuros ojos cuando volteo y me topo con su mirada.

¿Ojos azules? ¡Qué va! ¡Lo de hoy son los ojos negros como la obsidiana!

Son...

—Increíbles...

—¿Qué?

Ahí está, la enjundiosa soñadora que habla sola. 

Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, me separo de él de golpe, acomodando con torpeza mis oscurecidas, y ahora humedecidas, ropas, percatándome de que mi teléfono y mochila están en el piso. Sin prisa y sin pausa intento cogerla pero claro, él tiene brazos más largos y se me adelante, ofreciéndome ambos al final.

La Sakura auto suficiente soltaría un argumento parecido a _"Gracias pero no necesitaba tu ayuda"_

Pero esa Sakura parece que está deschabetada justo ahora. Parece que se ha ido a Marte. O a la Luna. O a China, que viene siendo otro mundo literalmente.

—¿No los quieres?

Pestañeo, desorientada. Ah, sí, mis cosas.

—Gra-gracias.

¿Qué clase de Sakura es ésta?

Ah, sí. La soñadora. La que dejé debajo de todos estos kilos de ropa heredada. 

La que siempre soñó con un estúpido cuento rosado.

Oh por Dios, los príncipes existen.

—De nada.

Y también sonríen.

Sonríe a las personas invisibles como yo.

Las luces de la ciudad dejan de ser mi atracción principal. Ahora lo es él. Él que es adornado con ellas mismas, en un plano lejano y difuminado como si fueran haces de colores suspendidos entre sí.

—¿Me dejas invitarte un café como disculpa? —lo veo señalar mi abrigo. Rápidamente le regreso la mirada.

—O-Okey.

Éramos extraño y extraña, así que dudaba que fuera recíproco el sentimiento.

Los amores a primera vista van geniales en las historias de amor, no en la vida real y...

Qué va.

Solo es un café.

_Y quizá el inicio de algo genial._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Los Nendoroid son una marca de pequeñas figuras de plástico creadas por la empresa japonesa Good Smile Company.
> 
> Aquí vamos de nuevoooo... ツ
> 
> Como dije, ésta historia será más relajada aunque tendrá su dosis de drama. 
> 
> En fin, ¡espero les resulte interesante la lectura!


	3. Echando a perder se aprende

Mis viajes a la librería nunca han sido experiencias extraordinarias.

Solo ir, entrar, hacer que la campanilla suene y regresarle el gesto amable a la linda dependienta con pequitas y chongüitos no es algo especial. Quiero decir, para un hombre lo sería. Sentirse un pavorreal o muy listillo para querer coquetearle a cualquier chica rayando en la incomodidad pero vamos, que soy una mujer. Y hasta donde sé no me gustan las chicas.

Me gusta verlas...porque es como si pudiera entender su comportamiento.

Y me detengo. Me detengo a pensar por qué yo no puedo ser como el resto de ellas.

Oler rico.

Sonreír como si tuviera un interruptor activado todo el día.

¿Ya dije oler rico?

Huelen como a loción de bebé o a canela o a galletas.

Galletas con chispas.

Ah, sería genial conseguir una de esas de la tienda junto a lado de la librería. Ah, y pasar por pan para la cena. A mamá le gusta el pan calientito.

—Quiero pan.

Ah.

Ah, maldición.

Pensar en calorías es una de las tantas cosas que no se debería permitir una chica. 

Porque, vamos, aman ser esqueléticas. 

La secta de los tutús es un claro ejemplo. Ellas seguramente no comen pan. Pobres almas, seguirán muertas en vida hasta el día en que se atasquen con una buena rosquilla. De esas que tienen cobertura de chocolate. O quizá la de chispas. O las que tienen membrillo y...

—¿Te encuentras bien?

De nuevo, una vez más, me convenzo de que soy una especie de defecto en el mundo para estar pensando en comida mientras tengo a un chico delante de mí. La clase de chico que representa a la idealización de cualquier chica coqueta. Aún si luce como el _David_ de Miguel Ángel, recordemos que es un extraño. Y que yo, por supuesto, soy algo así como una chica defectuosa con el interruptor aún más defectuoso en relación al amor por lo cual la descripción pasada que di a cerca de su bonito rostro ha pasado a ser una descripción a cerca de ser uno común y corriente tan pronto entendí que sigo sin llegar a casa, mi teléfono ahora está roto y que tengo mucha hambre.

—Estoy bien, gracias — _El David_ me mira.

Rostro y barbilla cincelada en piedra pero que luce tan suave como las mareas. Aunque _El David_ no tiene las pestañas que posee este chico. 

Atento ahí, Miguel Ángel. 

Si pudiera ceder a mi instinto primitivo yo sería algo así como un chimpancé. Estaría tocando su rostro, detallando cada arruga o cada lunar suyo. En el mundo real la visión enmarcada que tengo de chico dentro de mi mente sería algo así como el torso de El David y yo sería Miguel Ángel.

Todos los ángulos perfectos.

Sin detalles de más y sin detalles menos.

Mírenlo, ajeno a todo lo que estoy pensando.

Esto es tan divertido.

—¿Te duele algo? — _El David_ vuelve a hablar, atrayendo mi atención. Vaya, qué gran giro de los acontecimientos.

—¿Eh?

—Es que te quedaste quieta de un momento a otro.

—A-ah, no — _"Sálvala, Sakura. Salva la situación. ¡Sálvala!"—._ M-me aturdiste, es todo.

Vamos a ello.

Ha sido el peor argumento pero me ha salido desde el vacío del estómago que siento. No sé si por hambre o porque este suceso legendario está dejándome un poco más torpe de lo normal. Solo mírenlo soltar una risita discreta a mi comentario. No he dicho ninguna mentira, verlo es como ver al Sol lo cual es un poco fastidioso, además de que es una analogía mal empleada dado que es de noche y...

¡Virgen de las Rocas!

—¡¿Qué hora es?! —Cundida de pánico, rompo la barrera de la cordialidad y la timidez, tomando su muñeca sin ningún reparo pues una de las cosas en las que me he fijado es en el bonito reloj _–que además luce carísimo-_ que tiene en su muñeca izquierda. Bien ahí, Sakura, restando puntos desde el inicio actuando como si fueras una demente—. ¡Ya debo irme!

El pan.

La cena.

La ducha.

¡Mi librería favorita cierra en una hora!

Sí, sí, todo ha sido hermosísimo con _El David_ pero la realidad es más fuerte que mi deseo de seguir mirándolo con detalle. Después de todo este ha sido uno de los encuentros más comunes con los que la gente lidia día con día ¿no es así? Es súper común tropezarte con gente y montar una escena digna de comedia. Sí, así debe ser. No lo volveré a ver de todos modos. Fue un gusto, bello _El David._

—¡E-Espera! —los vellos del brazo se me erizan... ¡Está tomando mi mano! ¡Pero qué...!—. Permíteme disculparme por...

—No es necesario —suelto, escueta. Como si de pronto la efusividad se me hubiese drenado.

Esta parte se le llama estar acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a lo que seguramente la gente no. Soy tan asidua a ser olvidada siempre. Pero se supone que las personas solo son importantes mientras están vivas y cumplen un rol en particular.

Una vez que mueren, son olvidadas.

Así que ningún encuentro es particularmente especial.

Y este tampoco lo será.

Es decir...Se trata de mí. Y esto solo ha sido un dulce regalo.

Porque estoy acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a ser pasada de largo y ser olvidada. Cuando siento como me devuelve la movilidad de mi mano, lo confirmo por...Vaya, hace mucho que dejé de contar las ocasiones.

—Insisto —pero él solo necesita hablar. Y mirarme con ojos inusualmente suplicantes. _El David_ haciendo ese tipo de gestos en contra de la majestuosidad que Miguel Ángel le cinceló para toda la eternidad. Pobre, debe estar llorando en su tumba justo ahora—. Déjame invitarte algo, ¿sí? Además, tú teléfono...

Ah, sí. Ese mediocre pedazo de lata de clase media que sostengo con la pantalla rota...

—¿Lo dices por esto? —digo, sonriente ante la desgracia. Así es siempre. ¿Qué otra queda?—. Descuida. Igual nadie me llama —termino diciendo con una sonrisa pero la realidad ha dejado de ser abrumadora una vez que te acostumbras a la soledad—. Enserio debo irme, debo pasar a la librería y...

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Claro, quiero decir.

Claro que puedes.

Cualquiera puede...pero nadie quiere.

¿Por qué querrías acompañarme?

Alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer...

Huye, Sakura. Solo huye. La caída será menos dolorosa o incluso insufrible si haces que nada de esto comience.

Solo...

—De acuerdo.

Ah, Eres una imbécil.

* * *

No recuerdo a última vez que fui el centro de atención al ir a un sitio.

 _—"Por el amor a los siete infiernos, Sakura, no es por ti"_ —pienso mentalmente mientras me pierdo entre los estantes de las secciones de herbolaria y astronomía.

Por supuesto.

Los cuchicheos que se han levantado tan pronto he entrado a la librería no son debido a mí. Son debido a él.

 _El David_ , del que por cierto no sé su nombre, está en el área de lectura, esperando pacientemente sentado. Educado y con porte, saludando a quien le da las buenas noches al pasar a su lado. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿La escena de una mala película? 

Dios. Estos acontecimientos parecían salidos de una revista.

O más bien él parecía salido de una.

Pero no voy a detenerme a enlistar cada uno de los detalles del por qué creo que su rostro me resulta atractivo. De eso ya se encargan todas las féminas del local, incluyendo a la dependienta. Un pensamiento más a su favor sería demasiado. Y yo debo concentrarme en escoger un libro para seguidamente pasar a la panadería y luego huir.

Los títulos de los libros no son demasiado llamativos pero tampoco necesitaba juzgarlos por su portada. Luego de suspirar como por once veces me decanto por un libro sobre agujeros negros pensando en la posibilidad de que uno me tragase y me escupiera en otra galaxia. Quizá comenzando una nueva vida tendría mejor suerte en todo.

—¿Sueles hacer esto todos los días?

La conversación da un giro inesperado, de pronto. Este tipo de preguntas suelen surgir por pura cordialidad pero...aun no entiendo qué beneficio podría proporcionarle a alguien como él saber cosas irrelevantes sobre mí.

Luego de salir de la librería le he insistido amablemente que no hace falta que me siga más pero por supuesto se ha negado lo que me da a pensar miles de cosas en relación a su insistencia y a su respuesta.

—¿Y se supone que debo entender que quieres saber de mí por que...?

Okey, quizá esa ha sido una respuesta un tanto brusca pero no suelo confiarme de las personas a menudo. No hace falta ni que explique la razón. Es solo un método de protección y porque, por la buena María, es un desconocido. Y su amabilidad puede ser un tanto sospechosa.

—Lo siento. No quería incomodarte —el gesto que hace a continuación es algo que yo designo indudablemente como un arma mortal. ¡¿Por qué hace esa cara como si fuera un perrito regañado?! ¡¿Qué demonios está mal hoy en el mundo?!

—A-ah, umm...—soplo nerviosamente mi café, ese que, siento yo, él me ha invitado solo en modo de disculpa al pasar por la panadería en una visita express—. N-no...No quise decirlo de esa forma es solo que...—bajo la mirada, apenada. Un gesto que no hago con muchos—. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Es así. No puedo pasarme lo que resta de esta conversación refiriéndome a él como _El David_ , y él parece sorprendido ante ese hecho.

—Soy Sasuke.

Con que Sasuke.

A diferencia de otras chicas, solo recibo el nombre como lo que es. 

Un simple nombre. 

Se supondría que para este momento yo debería estar fantaseando con finales rosas y el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia en celebración. Debería estar pensando en el futuro y en qué otra cosa poder obtener de él a parte de su nombre. Debería tener un poco más de iniciativa y hacer mil gestos para atraer su atención pero la verdad es que no.

No siento esas mariposas a pesar de que en las historias usuales es así.

Había dicho que él parecía ser un Príncipe, y lo sostengo.

Pero definitivamente yo no soy una Princesa.

Ante ese hecho, río bajito, perdiéndome en el humeante café.

—Mis antecedentes penales están limpios, por si te interesa —volteo a mirarlo y noto que se está riendo—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Él vio a través de mí...Aunque su comentario es una suposición bastante lógica. Por supuesto que tendría que desconfiar de alguien a quien no conozco. 

Ésta no es una novela romántica y las cosas no van de acuerdo a las fantasías de una protagonista con cimientos de nubes azucaradas que se desmoronan a la primera tormenta.

No, definitivamente las cosas no son así aunque...

—¿Estás vacunado? —le sigo el juego, oyendo como primero se sorprende de la respuesta y luego ríe de nuevo. La barrera de lo incómodo y lo formal se disipa solo un poco. Y ante eso me siento ligeramente satisfecha.

—No tengo rabia y me baño todos los días —estornudo, aunque luego se me escapa una risita. Él, atento, saca un paquete de pañuelos desechables del bolsillo de su pantalón y me ofrece uno, el cual acepto—. ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Ah...

De nuevo más preguntas que solicitan mi permiso como si mi opinión fuera lo principal aquí cuando en realidad nadie tiende a pedírmela.

Si fuera un poco más tonta tendría que decirle que estaría encantada. Claro, no soy ninguna tonta. Al menos no aún.

—¿Sabes? Tu disculpa terminó desde la librería. Esto es innecesario —expreso, seria. No es que me moleste la compañía es solo que...

—Por favor. Es peligroso que camines sola por las noches —silencio—. Tengo diecisiete, mido uno setenta y tres. Odio las cebollas. Me gustan los tomates y...

—¡Okey! ¡De acuerdo! —lo detengo con euforia entendiendo que enlista sus datos más relevantes para que no piense que es un asesino o un psicópata. ¡Eso ya me quedó claro desde que miré tus ojos, maldito _El David!_

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Esto es una alerta.

Una alerta a terreno no explorado.

La verdad es que nadie se ha interesado en saber cosas sobre mí salvo los médicos y las recepcionistas de las dependencias gubernamentales a las que mi madre me tiene inscrita. Y eso solo por puro protocolo. Que alguien como él quiera saber mi nombre es un poco...

—No soy un secuestrador. Te lo puedo jurar —el incómodo momento se desvanece con su comentario divertido pero yo suelo pensar las cosas con mucha profundidad.

¿Qué probabilidades hay que este día termine bien?

Es decir, desde que amaneció las cosas han salido mal.

Todo ha salido rotundamente mal y...

Desde el desayuno. El almuerzo. Mis traspiés en la clase de ballet. Mi torpeza. Mi teléfono descompuesto y ahora...

Se llama inseguridad, Sakura. 

Y es algo con lo que diariamente lidias intentando hacerte la fuerte. 

Darme cuenta de ello me mantiene callada por el resto del camino en el que él no vuelve a insistir más hasta que llegamos a la parada del autobús. 

Sí, bueno, el camino termina aquí, igual que esta bonita y extraña anécdota. 

Sonrío entristecida pensando en que mamá seguramente se emocionará de oírla pero también se lamentará cuando le cuente el desenlace.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos, extraño —digo, firme aunque sinceramente siento que echaré de menos la compañía. Aun así abuso de la formalidad, extendiéndole mi mano para estrecharla como si ambos tuviéramos cincuenta años y nos hubiésemos topado por la vida de manera tardía.

El autobús para a un lado de nosotros y abre sus puertas. Y yo solo espero que él se apresure y me estreche la mano a modo de despedida.

—Tu nombre —insiste una vez más pero soy consciente de que no le daré la respuesta que quiere. 

Siempre suelo decepcionar a la gente con cosas tan patéticas como esta. Él no necesita recordarlo ni prestarme más atención pero...

Pero entonces apuesto al capricho y al infantilismo que posee la inocencia –o la torpeza- de alguien como yo que apenas experimenta una ilusión.

—Adivínalo —le reto, sonriendo, soltando su mano cuando escucho al chófer a mis espaldas decir que las puertas se cerrarán y doy un paso hacia dentro.

Sé que implícitamente había aceptado que él me llevara a casa pero...Bueno, una o dos decepciones en su vida viniendo de una persona que no volverá a ver no le harán daño.

En cambio a mí...

Cuando dejo de ver su silueta a través de la ventanilla, lo entiendo.

Que estas coincidencias u oportunidades solo ocurren una vez en la vida...y que quizá, solo quizá, yo acabo de echar a perder la mía.

Como siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy Sakura en el amor jajaja me representa totalmente.  
> No esperaba que Sakura se enamore así como así. Quiero que sea un poco más realista.  
> Creo que en algún momento nos hemos sentido como Sakura, y quiero retratar un poco la vida escolar basándome un poco en mis propias experiencias o en las que he visto.
> 
> En fin, ¡nos vemos en el próximo! Ya que son capítulos cortos, espero que las actualizaciones sean constantes. 
> 
> Besos.


	4. Como una Polaroid

La había cagado.

¡La había cagado enormemente!

¡¿Enserio esa era yo hace unos segundos quejándome sobre cómo una persona puede echar a perder las oportunidades únicas en la vida?!

Por amor a los siete infiernos y mi gato, no puedo ser más desdichada porque no quiero. 

Error, sí puedo serlo porque, al parecer, implícitamente siempre espero lo peor de las personas. Anécdotas y experiencias a lo largo de esta corta y aburrida vida me han hecho así pero no puedo esperar a que todas las situaciones sean igual, ¿no es así?

Aun así, si me concentrara solo en juzgar a una persona por su físico, mi buen desconocido con aquél buen aspecto tendría que ser suficiente para que entendiera el peligro que representa.

Pero pensar de ese modo es lo mismo que me han hecho a mí a lo largo de mi vida.

¡Qué curioso!

¡Me convertí en lo que juré destruir!

Volviéndome un ser para nada pensante dejándome llevar por las apariencias pero es que vamos, ¿quién, realmente, tendría genuino interés en un ser unicelular como yo?

Aun sabiendo que puede que me esté equivocando y solo esté siendo influenciada porque es la primera vez en la que un chico tan guapo me habla, no me importa. No le pediré que nos casemos, ni que firme un acuerdo prenupcial, solo le pido al ser supremo del cielo que no sea alérgico a los gatos. ¡Solo eso! ¡Podemos ser amigos y con eso me bastaría!

¡Podemos...!

Pero las oportunidades no esperan a que tengas un harto y largo monólogo en el que en lugar de no, siempre es sí. Por supuesto el chófer del autobús tampoco espera a ponerse en marcha tan pronto yo he puesto un pie en él.

Solo me quedo así, de pie como una imbécil, lamentándome por haber sido incapaz de arriesgarme un poco más.

* * *

Regresé.

Al día siguiente, en medio de una pequeña llovizna y sosteniendo la bolsa de pan un poco humedecida, regresé a la parada de autobús.

E hice lo mismo el día siguiente a ese.

Y el siguiente a ese.

Y así durante una semana...hasta que me rendí.

Sería conveniente que justo ahora pusiera un semblante triste pero la tristeza solo debería ser idónea ante una situación que en verdad te afecte ¿verdad? Aún así el desazón es real aunque no lo suficientemente pesado como para ponerme a llorar. Qué va. ¿Quién se podría mal por esto? 

No es su culpa, de ese chico me refiero. Aunque si fuera un poco más codiciosa y expresiva me gustaría culparlo realmente.

Me gustaría ser caprichosa y hacer un berrinche como las chicas hacen normalmente en situaciones así.

Ser un poco más egoísta y culparlo a él por ser una momentánea ilusión. Como el encanto de una Polaroid.

Pero yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas. Mi tendencia se inclina más a culparme a mí misma sobre las desgracias propias y hasta de las ajenas. Porque, para mí, yo soy la pieza que no encaja. Qué pensamientos tan más negativos tengo pero en realidad sí es culpa mía. Pude aprovecharme de él solo para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar pero...lo rechacé. 

Y no me refiero a él.

Así como suelo rechazar la mayoría de las cosas sin siquiera darles una oportunidad.

Mi madre suele decir que pienso mucho las cosas.

Quizá tenga razón.

* * *

—¿Mamá?

—¿Mmm...?

—Cometí un error.

Aquél comentario tendría que haber hecho temblar al país entero. O, mínimamente al estado. O, tan siquiera, a mi madre.

En su lugar solo obtuve un semblante compresivo. Y un cariñoso apretón de manos.

—Entonces vas a tener que arreglarlo ¿no crees? —frunzo el ceño ante su respuesta.

Sé que es mucho pedir que los padres siempre tengan una solución rápida a los problemas de los hijos pero realmente añoré los días en los que todo se arreglaba con un curita, un beso en la mejilla y una taza de chocolate. Por supuesto, aquellos era problemas menores. Lo que ahora me aquejaba era algo que no se podía palpar por lo que tampoco podía esperar que la solución fuera similar a cuando atiendes una herida.

Aun así...deseé volver a tener cinco. 

Deseé que ella pudiera solucionarlo por mí. 

Deseé no tener este tipo de pensamientos a cerca de un chico.

—No es... —cabeceo un poco, volviendo la mirada al plato—. No es tan fácil de solucionar.

Y no mentía.

Lo único que sé de él es su nombre.

Y mi única pista u oportunidad de volver a verlo era la parada del autobús.

No había más.

No era sencillo.

—Bueno, qué aburrido sería si las cosas pudieran arreglarse así de fácil, ¿no crees? —Dulce mano en la mejilla...no te alejes nunca, pensé. Y luego continué oyéndola. Como quien oye a la voz de la experiencia a través de fríos y duros años—. Eres mi Sakura. Y mi Sakura nunca huye de los problemas ¿verdad?

Y al día siguiente, lo intenté una vez más.

Sin esperar nada.

Sin planear nada.

Luego de la clase de danza, y con el bolso deportivo a un costado mío, esperé. Esperé a que las oportunidades, por muy improbables que fueran, se apiadaran un poco de mí. Y, mientras esperaba, fui espectadora de muchos encuentros casuales. 

Vi a un par de ancianos tomarse de las manos. Vi a un par de novios compartir un beso. Vi a padre despedir a su hijo con un cariñoso y revoltoso gesto.

Pero no lo vi a él.

Pero yo ya tenía un plan de reserva. Uno que, quizá, esperaba no tener que tomar pero a fin de cuentas un plan. 

Más que un plan, era una decisión. 

Si ese día no ocurría nada tendría que vivir con ello. Desde luego eran altas las probabilidades de que alguien como él ni siquiera viviera en la ciudad, y por supuesto eran aún más altas las probabilidades de no volver a verlo.

No era su culpa.

Pero sí era su culpa.

—Supongo que las oportunidades no se repiten dos veces —me dije, sonriente. 

Acomodando el bolso y levantándome del asiento del paradero en donde me encontraba para tomar el próximo autobús, el cual ya se vislumbraba a unas cinco cuadras desde la esquina. 

Aún así, esperé. Deseé. Añoré esos segundos pero también me repetí que no dudaría en subir e irme a casa en cuanto las puertas del transporte se abrieran.

Si él no apareció en un poco más de dos horas, no aparecerá en treinta segundos. Tenía que ser realista.

Si no aparece, subiré.

Pero si aparece...

El autobús ya está aquí.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté —me dije, optimista. La Sakura de hace una semana se habría rendido el primer día; supongo que el cambio es agradable. El salir a buscar en lugar de quedarme...aunque no haya tenido éxito ésta vez pero no siempre se gana.

Apreté los nudillos, aferrándome hasta el segundo en el que las puertas se abrieron...

—¡Oiga, la bajada es por atrás...!

—¿Eh? —obsidiana y azabache se interponen entre el chófer y yo. ¿E-Enserio...? ¡¿Enserio?! —. ¡T-Tú...!

—¡Tú...!

_¡El David!_

* * *

¿Se supone que es así?

¿Se supone que así deban ser las coincidencias?

¿Se supone que la suerte, por primera vez, esté de mi lado?

—¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto, qué clase de rostro estaré haciendo ahora como para que él pinte un semblante preocupado a su vez. No es como que quisiera llorar pero me siento conmovida. Con él, conmigo, con mamá, con las oportunidades.

Esto es...demasiada buena suerte para alguien como yo.

—L-Lo siento, me... —me detengo a pensar en lo que estuve a punto de decir. ¡Ah, qué más da! —. Me aturdiste, de nuevo.

Sí, enserio, ¿qué clase de bendición he recibido para ser capaz de alegrarme y hasta mofarme de las expresiones que él hace debido a las mías? No sé si estoy sonriendo, o si estoy siendo muy caprichosa, o si estoy alardeando abiertamente de las casualidades a través de mi sonrisa pícara pero, seguramente, debo tener un buen semblante para que él, ahora, me sonría de vuelta.

—Espero que eso sea bueno en tu estándar de conocer personas.

Oh, si supieras...

Que eres la primera persona, en mucho tiempo, a la que estuve ansiosa de volver a ver.

Evidentemente no es algo que diré pero es algo de lo que puedo mofarme en secreto desde ahora cada que me permita ser caprichosa.

Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno dice nada. Solo caminamos. Con la distancia prudente y una comezón en las manos difícil de explicar. 

Explicaciones...Poco a poco él me las da a pesar de que no se las pido; y al final solo me río. Me río porque me di cuenta que ambos hicimos lo mismo.

Intentar.

Esperar.

A pesar de ser dos personas completamente opuestas iniciando por el aspecto, él esperó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me esperabas en la parada de autobuses mientras yo te esperaba en la librería? —asentía para volverme a reír. Era ridículo y hasta vergonzoso pero, vaya, que nunca me había reído tanto de algo como ahora. 

Que alguien con esa apariencia hubiese pensando como yo, obteniendo un resultado desastroso al punto de llevarlo a la ansiedad me hace creer que lo que nos diferencia solo es el aspecto.

Porque, por dentro, es probable que seamos parecidos.

—Nunca se me pasó buscar ahí —sincero, amigable a lo que él parece detenerse como si hubiese ofendido su capacidad deductiva—. ¿Qué?

—Pregunté por ti...—hace solo una diminuta pausa sin darme oportunidad de sorprenderme—. Quiero decir, al día siguiente regresé a la librería y...me dijeron que ibas casi todos los días así que...

—Asumiste que iría —deduje, taciturna.

—Exacto.

Una lógica bastante aceptable.

El asumir cosas debido a la rutina de alguien.

Asumir que las cosas siempre irán bien porque, también asumes, que todos los días son iguales.

Como el día en el que yo asumí que no despedirme de mi padre, una mañana acalorada luego de discutir por algo absurdo, no repercutiría en nada en el futuro sin saber que no existiría tal cosa.

Durante su aparatoso accidente, durante su segunda cirugía, durante su estadía en el hospital, yo me encontraba del otro lado del país asistiendo a un viaje organizado por la asesora escolar. 

Regresar a casa me tomó tres días pero él se había ido la primera noche. 

Se había ido para no volver. Se había ido sin darme la oportunidad de disculparme. Se había ido sin tantas promesas por cumplirme.

Así que no podía pasar demasiado tiempo en casa sin pensar en lo que pude haberle dicho ni tampoco podía ocupar ese tiempo lamentándome en algún lugar recóndito luego de clases sin pensar en la consecuencia de alterar más a mi madre.

En su lugar, había encontrado este pequeño lugar.

Una pequeña librería con un área exclusiva para perderme un rato entre sus altos libreros con olor a todo tipo de historias. Desde el amor hasta el desamor. Desde la fantasía hasta el precio de la guerra. Desde una abuela y su nieto comiendo sandía hasta las páginas donde un padre entrega a su hija vestida de novia en el altar.

Ah, vaya...había olvidado el por qué venía a este lugar.

Lo había olvidado...por él.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Asumir en lugar de explicar, asumir en lugar de hablar, asumir en lugar de pedir perdón...

No es que la partida de mi padre me haya generado un trauma del que apenas soy consciente pero inesperadamente no puedo dejar de pensar en los errores que conlleva el asumir cosas sin intentar afrontarlas de frente.

E, inconscientemente, tomo su mano mientras me deshago rápidamente, con la mano opuesta, del pequeño rastro de lágrimas que ha amenazado con brotar de mis ojos debido a ese pensamiento. Pensamiento que ahora le hace asumir a él que ha dicho algo malo para llevarme hasta el punto de ponerme de ese modo pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario.

—Sí. Así que ahora necesitas recompensarme con otro café —digo, divertida y un poco sollozante pues no quiero que piense que es un hábito mío el llorar frente a un extraño.

Sorprendentemente él no dice nada.

No juzga.

No habla.

Solo sabe escuchar.

Y no es que yo haya olvidado a papá debido a que lo conocí a él.

Más bien he recordado todo esto gracias a él.

A Sasuke.

—Si me prometes que vas a dejar de tener esa cara, te llevo a donde tú quieras.

Su respuesta es sincera y mis ganas de sonreír hasta que se me entumezcan las mejillas cuando pellizca mi nariz, también lo son. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que me siento así. 

Sería conveniente, entonces, ¿comenzar a ser caprichosa justo ahora? ¿A codiciar obtener un poco del tiempo de una persona? No estoy pidiendo mucho en realidad. Otra chica en cuestión ya le habría pedido hasta matrimonio pero yo solo quiero, pido, ruego, que en verdad no sea alérgico a los gatos pues pienso que mi pequeño Shaia y él podrían ser buenos amigos.

Así como también pienso que podría ser el mío.

Qué más da.

Solo queda disfrutar de la momentánea ilusión...como el encanto de una Polaroid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polaroid: Antiguamente una Polaroid era una fotografía tomada con una cámara instantánea Polaroid o sea de fotos al instante.
> 
> Por eso hago referencia a los "momentos". A tomarles importancia por muy cortitos que sean. Y básicamente eso quise retratar al final del capítulo con los pensamientos de Sakura. Inicialmente en la historia original ni siquiera menciono al padre de esta pero, como dije, estoy haciendo muchos cambios a esta historia para hacerla mucho más madura.
> 
> Parecerá como que será fácil enamorarse pero a Sakura le espera un largo viaje para reencontrarse a sí misma antes de ello y quiero darle mucha importancia a todo lo que vive y a la manera en la que ella vive hasta el momento más corto.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo!
> 
> Rooss-out! ヽ(•‿•)ノ


	5. Si por casualidad uno se enamora

—Quiero aprovechar ésta oportunidad para adivinar tu nombre.

—¿No lo averiguaste al preguntar por mí en la librería?

—Pedí que no me lo dijeran. Solo di tu descripción.

—¿Por qué?

—Prefiero que me sorprendas.

¿Es normal que nos permitamos que este tipo de sonrisas aparezcan?

Porque es exactamente lo que me sucede desde que conocí a Sasuke.

Es increíble, además, que él se permita sonreír de una forma mucho más entusiasta. ¿Cómo lo hace? El tener tanta seguridad y el no sentirse intimidado al decir ese tipo de cosas en público, me refiero.

No es como que deseara encontrarle un significado a todo, a que estamos en una de mis cafeterías favoritas degustando y pasando un tiempo que, en su momento, atesoraba solamente para mí. No había con quien compartirlo, de hecho. Por lo que la razón por la que la dependienta del mostrador, al verme llegar acompañada _–pues soy algo así como un cliente frecuente_ \- se haya sorprendido, debe ser debido a ello.

Alguien tan monótono como yo llegar con un acompañante…Bueno, incluso a mí me dejaría aturdida.

Pero la invitación de un café nunca se niega.

Y más si yo no pago absolutamente nada.

No me malentiendan, de vez en cuando puedo darme este tipo de gustos, sin embargo últimamente la situación financiera de nuestra pequeña y rota familia no es la mejor. Prefiero gastar ese dinero en algo realmente necesario y abstenerme de encapricharme conmigo y mis deseos.

 _—“Aunque debería estar pensando en ahorrar para la universidad…”_ —medito perdiéndome en pensamientos sintiendo la espumosa marca que me quedará en los labios conforme doy el primer sorbo al café.

—¿Ayane?

—Ni cerca.

Lo oigo reír y creo que podría volverme adicta a la cadencia de su voz. 

Encaprichada.

Insolente.

Algo que no es propio de mí pero que es inevitable no querer sentir.

Inconscientemente me encuentro esperando por más.

Por más señales reales de él a cerca de intentar adivinar algo tan tonto como mi nombre.

Extrañaba un poco el tener esta clase de pensamientos infantiles y triviales. No recuerdo la última vez que platiqué con alguien que no fuera mi madre y lejos de sentirme como pez fuera del agua me sentía inusualmente cómoda con la cercanía de este desconocido.

—Esto no se parece en nada a los libros que leí —suelto inusualmente consciente de que me escucha pero con la seguridad de que no entiende. De que estos pensamientos son solo para mí y de que, si pregunta, podré responder cualquier otra cosa.

No me pone nerviosa.

No me siento intimidada.

Me siento sorprendentemente cómoda.

Y entonces me pregunto si eso es normal. Si es normal, para alguien tan simple como yo, el tener este tipo de suerte.

Esto no significa que tenga altas expectativas de que se convierta en algo más pero es extraño sentir este tipo de cosquilleo que nace desde el corazón. Es algo que nunca había experimentado. Al menos no de ésta forma.

Este chico, al que conozco de casi nada, es una especie de príncipe soñado. De esos que sonríen y que parecen hacer reír a cualquier bebé como si ese fuera un súper poder o algo parecido. El de regalar alegría.

—¿Hitomi? —río, escondiendo un poco mi mueca detrás de mi puño encogido. Es como la sexta vez que da un nombre arbitrariamente esperando adivinar y aunque en realidad no me cuesta nada decirle de una vez...encuentro divertido el verlo intentarlo continuamente—. ¿Qué tal Mio? —río más fuerte, esta vez liberando una poderosa carcajada.

Y entonces pienso.

Mio.

Mio.

¡Mi madre!

Siendo consciente del tiempo que se ha ido volando seguramente, tomo su mano y la estiro hacia mí como si fuera una maniática. Sí, bueno, tampoco te emociones tanto, chico, solo lo hice para ver la hora en tu reloj.

¡Es demasiado tarde!

¡Se suponía que hoy me tocaba hacer la cena!

Y sin teléfono por el cual avisar o hacer alguna llamada, seguramente mi madre debe estar atravesando la antesala de la histeria en estos momentos al no saber en dónde me encuentro. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

—¿Eh? ¿Adiviné? —lo veo, ilusionado pero yo solo puedo hacer una mueca desesperada mientras me bebo de golpe lo que queda del café y reviso dentro de mi bolso en busca de mi billetera. Sí, había dicho que él invitaba pero mi moralidad supera su cordialidad. No puedo ser ese tipo de gente. Aun así, él insiste tan pronto me ve contar mis monedas—. No te preocupes, dije que te invitaría.

—No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias —replico yo, maldiciendo internamente por no tener cambio suficiente y por sentir que mientras más avanza el tiempo, mi madre más desesperada se debe estar poniendo—. A-aam…Te lo devolveré, lo juro —lo veo negar, sonriente.

—¿Llevas prisa? —riendo nerviosamente creo que es evidente—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

¿Cómo dijo?

* * *

Enserio, este tipo de suerte no es ni medio normal.

O quizá he estado tan acostumbrada a las desgracias ocasionales que a la más mínima señal de que algo bueno me suceda es meramente irreal.

Como sea, lo que sí sé que no es ni medio normal, en la clase de gente que me rodea y es más o menos invisible como yo, es que un chico como él tenga un auto así de increíble. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Lo sacó de la mafia? ¡¿Es un yakuza?!

Sería un tema increíble para analizar y sobre el cuál exponer; a cerca de por qué creo que él está metido en algo turbio para cargar un auto así y…

—Es el auto de mi hermano.

Callo de pronto.

¡¿Tan obvia soy?!

Oh, su hermano. 

Entonces hay alguien más como él caminando por las calles y dejando embobadas a chicas como yo. 

Diablos. Ahí vas de nuevo, Sakura, a hacer todo un guion teatral y una película mental. Cuando me veo descubierta, seguramente porque he hecho una cara rara, me avergüenzo un poco mientras lo oigo reír. Dios, estoy actuando justo como la protagonista de un dorama romántico y cliché.

Tosiendo un poco intento no dejar en evidencia mis pensamientos, iniciando una conversación.

—Tu hermano…¿El chico que te dio las llaves?

—El mismo —asiento sintiendo que todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Tan pronto Sasuke hizo una llamada, nos tomó solo un par de minutos esperar afuera del local a quien, ahora gracias al contexto de la historia, seguramente era su hermano. No pude verlo pues Sasuke cruzó la acera para encontrárselo pidiéndome que yo esperara aunque estoy segura de haber escuchado una carcajada que no provenía de él. 

Quizá de su hermano.

Como sea es no es, ni de cerca, lo que hubiese imaginado que sucedería.

Aunque si le veo el lado positivo, sobre llegar en un auto deportivo acompañada de un chico a casa, eso es algo…

—Buenas noches, señora.

—A-ah…

Y a ésta situación le llamo: Sentir vergüenza e incomodad – Prólogo.

Una madre normal tendría que actuar natural y cordial al recibir al acompañante masculino de su solterona hija, siendo que así es la ley de la vida y la prisa por ser abuela cada vez se vuelve un asunto más exigente. 

Pero con mi madre es diferente. 

Ella tendría que estar actuando, en este preciso momento, como una colegiala. Debería estar haciendo un escándalo o una especie de baile-rito elevando las manos al cielo, agradeciendo por que su única hija finalmente haya llevado a un chico a casa.

Al primero.

Es más, esperaría de ella, incluso, que se pusiera a llorar de la felicidad. Como si ella tuviera más efusividad que su propia hija pero la cara que tiene ahora me pone aún más nerviosa.

Está sorprendida, desde luego. Eso se puede ver con claridad a través de lo engrandecidos que se ven sus ojos y en el curioso balbuceo que se ha apoderado de su boca tan pronto he abierto la puerta y ella se ha levantado del sofá para ir hasta la misma y recibirnos. O, se supondría, recibirme. Porque estoy segura que ella no esperaba que llegara con…alguien más.

Incluso se me hace hasta raro que no esté brincando de alegría o se haya desmayado.

En su lugar está rígida pero su semblante es un poema. Un poema en blanco que poco a poco se va suavizando y por el que yo solo rezo a los cielos para que, enserio, no se ponga a gritar.

Para mi sorpresa Mamá se comporta amable. Aunque quizá sí se le nota la alegría en sus brillosos ojos.

—Buenas noches, emm...

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —se me adelanta, ofreciendo su mano con una seguridad y educación que me abruma un poco pero que, enserio, agradezco pues el rostro serio de mi madre se desvanece en cosa de nada, volviéndose sonriente aceptando el gesto—. Un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo —la veo sonreír y siento que el aire me vuelve a circular por los pulmones de manera regular—. No sabía que traerías un invitado a casa —ésta vez se dirige a mí viéndome con picardía pero yo me encuentro en total desventaja desde que me he concentrado en sellar mi boca para no decir alguna tontería. Además de que estoy en verdad nerviosa.

¡Es la primera vez que alguien me acompaña a casa!

¡Creo que hasta olvidé que tengo que respirar!

—L-Lo siento…

Patético.

Esto es tan…incómodo. Y seguramente él debe estar burlándose de mí internamente. No quiero ni voltear a verlo.

—Quiero decir, te demoraste demasiado y como tu teléfono no sirve pensé que había sucedido algo —oigo a mi madre y yo no estoy lista para inventar una historia a pesar de que soy demasiado creativa para ello. La situación me supera aunque no tendría por qué, no es algo extraño el llevar a un chico a casa… ¡Si se tratara de cualquier otra chica!

Dios, siento un nudo en el estómago.

Quiero solo entrar a casa y subir las escaleras tan rápido para luego azotar la puerta de mi habitación y no salir hasta el año entrante.

Pero entonces sucede que…tengo un salvador. Uno del que ni siquiera me percato que es de esa forma hasta que vuelve a hablar y me aturde un poco más.

—Me disculpo por eso, señora. Hice que Sakura se demorara más de lo debido.

Volteo a verlo como una maniática.

Acaba…¡¿Acaba de decir mi nombre?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡No se lo he dicho! ¡Y sus intentos por adivinarlo fueron una catástrofe!

Cuando me mira, cómplice acompañando una muy imperceptible sonrisa, yo también lo hago, embobada.

En ese momento Sasuke pasa de ser una escultura asombrosa a ser de carne y hueso ante mis ojos. Aunque sigue viéndose como alguien inalcanzable, ahora es más o menos mortal a los ojos de una persona como yo. Con una asombrosa sonrisa y una esencia que, sorprendenmente, me tranquiliza.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Gracias por acompañarla a casa —mamá me mira y hay cierta complicidad que yo descifro como un mensaje oculto.

No.

Definitivamente no voy a pedirle que se quede aunque los ojos de mi madre me miren insistentes y con circunstancia.

¡Apenas y lo conozco y-…!

—¿Q-quieres quedarte a cenar? —¡¿Pero qué me ha dado los ovarios para decir esto?! Aún así, pareciera que estoy inesperadamente sorprendida y alegre de que haya dicho mi nombre como si fuera especial aunque no deja de ser extraño que lo haya descubierto así como así.

Que sí, Sasuke es guapísimo pero yo soy listísima.

Toma esa, sociedad.

Parte de mi inusual iniciativa para invitarlo a cenar es descubrir cómo es que sabe mi nombre.

—Quizá en otra ocasión. Mi hermano solo me ha prestado el auto un par de horas para traer a Sakura pero agradezco la oferta.

—Puedes venir cuando gustes —Y habiendo dejado mi madre la invitación abierta a regresar como si en verdad fuese a existir más visitas de su parte a mi casa, vuelvo a compartir miradas con ella aunque ésta vez prefiere hablar que dejar de intentar comunicarnos telepáticamente. Bah, le quita lo divertido a la situación y a la vida—. Iré a revisar el horno. Fue un gusto, Sasuke. Vuelve cuando quieras. Sakura, despídelo apropiadamente.

¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

Solo vete ya.

O…Mejor no. Mejor no te vayas.

Ah, soy tan contradictoria pero agradezco que Sasuke se haga el tonto y termine sonriendo y despidiéndose de mi madre con cordialidad para luego ser escoltado por mí – _Sí, porque oye, soy súper fuerte y puedo defenderlo de los chicos muy malos. Claro que síiiii-_ hasta el auto de su hermano.

—Tu madre es agrada-…

—Me mentiste.

Oh, chiquillo, conmigo no te vas a pasar de listillo.

Aún así, como si se sintiera atrapado al ser descubierto por una travesura, sonríe. Como quien es optimista la mayor parte del tiempo y no permite que los nervios lo delaten y lo abrumen.

Es raro.

La mayoría de la gente se defiende ante una acusación por muy menor que sea pero él…Él está sonriendo. Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no ha parado de hacerlo desde que me encontré de nuevo con él. ¿No le dolerán las mejillas de tanto hacerlo? Al sonreír, me refiero.

—Mi nombre —suelto de pronto sin darle más tiempo a pensar una excusa—. Supiste mi nombre por la dependiente de la librería ¿no es así? —deduzco. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no luzco molesta. Más bien me siento como si le hubiese ganado a Golliat pero él…Él continúa con esa mueca divertida e impulsivamente hago un puchero en respuesta. ¡Déjame disfrutar de lo alto de la cima, maldición! —¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

—Lo adiviné —parpadeo, confundida—. Tu nombre.

—Sí, claro —respondo alzando una ceja irónica.

—Enserio.

¿Es normal que nos permitamos que este tipo de sonrisas aparezcan?

Porque es exactamente lo que me sucede desde que conocí a Sasuke.

Sonreír hasta dejar que una risa oportuna se me escape y ni siquiera sentirme molesta por no saber si creerle o no. Al contrario, la cima del mundo es en donde me encuentro ahora, consciente de que soy capaz de sentirme alegre por algo tan trivial y no renegar ante eso.

—Haré como que te creo —suelto divertida con la guardia completamente baja.

Y es así como él me toma.

Desprevenida.

—¿No puedes pensar que solo lo adiviné?

Ojos abiertos.

Piel enrojecida.

¿Es el frío o por qué se siente tan caliente su mano en mi mejilla?

De pequeña solía soñar con muchas cosas como que, algún día, un príncipe azul llegaría a la puerta de mi casa y yo me tiraría a sus brazos, embravecida.

Solía creer en eso en lo que aún creen las chicas hoy en día. En los amores a primera vista.

Sasuke no encaja, ni de cerca, en ninguna de esas situaciones soñadas pero…tiene algo especial. Algo que no entiendo aún pero estoy segura que a él le sucede lo mismo por la forma tan extraña en la que me mira en este momento. Algo que solo un dúo de extraños como nosotros descubrirá pronto. 

Porque eso es lo que somos.

Dos extraños que han coincido por casualidad en una acera peatonal.

Si pudiera resumirlo sería algo como que éramos extraño y extraña. Cualquier sentimiento que comenzara a nacer dentro de mí, era casi imposible de saber si podría ser recíproco por parte de él pero...

¿Quién decide si por casualidad uno se enamora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Romi proyectando sus años de secundaria en toda esta historia jajaja
> 
> ¡Hemos vuelto aquí también! (ノ・∀・)ノ
> 
> Escribir ésta historia me relaja bastante, es como tomarme un descanso de las otras porque es más relajada y siento que fluye a mi propio ritmo jajaja  
> En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta que finalmente saben sus nombres (?)  
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Romi-out \\(◦'⌣'◦)/


	6. Reírnos nada más

Me había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida interesada en solo dos personas: En mi madre y en mí, por supuesto.

Y bueno, en mi padre también pero eso era antes de que decidiera partir de este mundo.

—Buenos días, sabio señor —río un poco y estoy segura que él también lo hace en algún lugar del cielo, o de la tierra si es que continúa siendo ese ángel que no puedo ver pero que constantemente me cuida la espalda, al ver mi saludo formal digno de la edad feudal a un alto señor. 

Como sea, me agrada ésta sensación. La de pensar que tenemos un juego secreto aunque él ya no se encuentre físicamente en este mundo.

Aunque seguramente, para algunos, me vea como una maniática pasando a saludarlo al pequeño altar que tenemos entre los pasillos que conducen a las habitaciones y la sala, no me importa. Nadie más a parte de mi madre podría verme.

—Muy bien, ayúdame a tener un día sin tantas humillaciones públicas, papá —suelto eso último en tono dulce y divertido, despidiéndome.

Como dije, mis intereses personales eran más bien el bienestar de mi reducida familia. Que tuviéramos salud y que nunca nos faltara pan en la mesa aunque mi petición sobre dejar de tener tanta torpeza de vez en cuando fisgoneaba entre mis intereses más asiduos.

Eso y ganar un par de centímetros más.

Que, vamos, sería estupendo poder alcanzar el punto más alto de la alacena sin tener que pararme de puntitas o requerir la ayuda de un banquito. Sería similar a tener un logro de niña grande, el poder prescindir de ellos y en verdad verme como la matona de mi barrio. 

_Uy,_ sería la bomba.

Río con maldad en medio de mis conspiraciones mentales y con ésta inusual felicidad que se me ha inyectado apenas he puesto un pie fuera de la cama.

Que, vamos, yo soy algo así como la apatía encarnada. Aunque no es que me comporte como si tuviera el periodo todo el año es solo que despertarle cantándole a la vida no es mi pasión. Ni tampoco el tener el comportarme de una adolescente que va por la vida cantando hacia su cocina mientras se imagina preparando el desayuno y embarrando un pan de mantequilla.

Esa no soy yo.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, bostezando entre el pasillo, deteniéndome a mirarme al espejo con una sonrisa que parece fuera de este mundo.

Con una par de greñas fuera de sitio, con el rostro somnoliento, con un inusual brillo en los ojos que apenas reconozco.

Esta no soy yo, me digo otra vez..., pero qué bien se siente.

Tanto como para cometer un par de torpezas propiciadas por mi propio pie sin temor a que me vean. Como el de ir de puntitas lo que resta del pasillo hasta descender por las escaleras ejecutando, muy vagamente, la rutina que nos han enseñado los últimos días en las clases de danza. 

Río a medio camino, bajando, notando que todos los pasos que doy harían llorar a mi profesora de danza porque es más seguro que me vea como un Neanderthal intentando coordinar sus pies que como un cisne.

Los malos pasos de ballet se sustituyen por una danza divertida sin razón de ser, como si en verdad me hubiese vuelto loca.

Brazos arriba, un par de vueltas, cabello alborotado...Haciendo todo este carnaval improvisado por un chico.

Dios, Sakura, ¿en qué te has convertido?

Pero qué más da.

Qué más da si no hay nadie en casa además de mamá. Y es domingo, y los domingos son algo así como improvisados y espontáneos. Y están hechos para hacer el mayor de los ridículos si con eso uno se siente feliz.

Y se tiene permitido hacer de todo y ser como uno quiera ser, así como ese comercial donde promocionan la nueva línea de muñecas rubias que todo lo pueden hacer. 

Desde maestra hasta astronauta, desde geóloga hasta cantante, desde Sakura a Sakura plus.

 _—¡Bueeeeeeenísimos días_ , mamá! —ahora con una inusual, y mal ejecutada, secuencia de pasos dignos de la épocas de los Bee Gees, aparezco por la cocina con vista hacia el comedor donde seguramente mamá está sentada viendo hacia la ventana. Estoy segura que se reirá. Estoy segura que lo amará. Estoy segura que el sonrojo aparecerá. ¿Qué más da? Solo somos ella y yo—. ¿Qué hay de desayun-?

O eso fue lo que creí.

Quiero decir, no sé qué cara pondría papá de ver a un chico sentado en el asiento que le corresponde en la mesa pero estoy segura que no es ni de cerca a la mueca ansiosa y divertida que pone mi madre en tanto me ve sonriente y...y _él también._

—Buenos días.

No es verdad.

—Sakura, no seas maleducada, saluda.

¡No es verdad!

—¿Q-qué...?

Se está riendo. 

Enserio que sí. 

Y no, no me refiero a mi madre o a Sasuke, quien luce dulcemente aturdido por mi espontánea aparición como si tuviera cinco años, sentado a un lado de ella. 

Estoy segura que papá se está riendo de mí. Allá arriba. O aquí abajo. En algún sitio se está riendo porque le causa risa mi humillación y yo no podría espera una reacción menor a esa a sabiendas que se está riendo conmigo y no de mí.

Aunque por dentro sea yo quien se está muriendo de la vergüenza.

* * *

—Huele delicioso, señora.

—Son las favoritas de mi Sakura.

¡Oh por todo el Creador! ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace él ahí?! Lo que es más...¡¿Qué hace mi madre revelándole mis gustos así porque sí?!

No lo puedo creer.

No lo puedo creer.

_"¿No lo puedes creer? ¡Es tu madre de quien hablamos!"_

Me sujeto el puente de la nariz por sexta vez sintiéndome como una criminal mientras los oigo pero continúo oculta detrás del muro antes de ingresar a la cocina, ahora vistiendo decentemente luego de haber salido corriendo de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiarme. Y es que ¡¿De qué otra manera puedes reaccionar cuando vez a un chico hablando con tu madre en la mesa del comedor mientras tu apareces bailando como si fueras una loca sobre La Quinta Avenida de Wall Street?!

Dios... ¿en qué estaba pensando al creer que este día podría ser la excepción del resto de los malos días de Sakura Haruno? Porque, vamos, todos mis días tienen que tener alguna humillación o una situación vergonzosa sobre la cual lamentarme.

Se supone que Dios creó este día para descansar... ¡No para estresarme!

¡¿Y qué hay de él?! ¡A Sasuke, me refiero! ¡¿Qué no tiene amigos con los cuales entretenerse?! ¡Apenas nos hemos visto dos miserables veces! ¡Dos!

Mientras más segundos paso sin atreverme a aparecer nuevamente más ansiedad siento porque de enojo ya no queda nada aunque hace unos minutos haya querido asesinar a mi madre durante nuestra para nada discreta conversación.

—Espero que no te haya incomodado nuestra pequeña pelea de hace rato —oigo a mi madre reírse con gracia.

¿Pequeña pelea? ¡Que casi rompo los bonitos vitrales del reloj de pie que tenemos al fondo del pasillo! ¡Una reliquia que me costó sudor y hartas horas trabajando como esclava durante el verano pasado! ¿Quién iba a pagar eso? ¡¿Él?!

—Para nada —ahora es él quien responde con esa voz cantarina suya—. Fue mi culpa no haber avisado que vendría.

—Tonterías. Tomaste por sorpresa a mi Sakura, por eso se puso tan escandalosa.

¿Pero qué dice?

Tomarme por sorpresa es cuando el jefe final, de los juegos del arcade que solía jugar de pequeña, acabe con cada una de mis fortalezas y me elimine con su increíble _power up._ Eso es tomarme por sorpresa. ¡Lo que acaba de hacer este chico es dispararme el azúcar y volverme diabética! ¡O declararme la hipertensión!

Enserio ¿pero cuánta confianza puede despilfarrar ésta mujer? ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarlo entrar así como así?

Porque, vaya, que yo haya soñado con Sasuke y haya amanecido sintiéndome Blanca Nieves cantándole hasta a las golondrinas debido a él no significa que no se me altere la presión al verlo. Que quede claro que mi mundo ficticio dónde soy toda extrovertida no es igual a la vida real en donde soy hipermega tímida. ¡Por eso se llama fantasía!

Dios Santo y ya ni siquiera eso me está molestando tanto.

Él... ¡Él me vio en ese ridículo pijama de conejitos! ¡Me vio con esas greñas y dando ese show penoso sin ningún tipo vergüenza!

—Aun así...creo que no le agradó mucho verme aquí —retiro un poco las manos de mi acalorada cara tras oírlo ligeramente entristecido.

—Pues a mí me alegró mucho que vinieras. Eres el primer amigo que le conozco.

De algún modo la conversación no se centra en mí de un modo que me parezca incómodo. Sin embargo el tono con el que habla mi madre sobre mí y sobre mis relaciones sociales siempre suele ser el mismo. Entre una mezcla de tristeza y a la vez de esperanza. Como si quisiera que las cosas para mí fueran más fáciles o como si intentara decir que espera que, un día, yo pueda hacer amigos reales.

Aunque, estoy segura, otra de las razones por las que dice eso es por la ausencia de papá.

Y por la manera en la que decidí aislarme de la sociedad en tanto no sintiera el mundo seguro que él prometió darme un día.

—Luego de la muerte de su padre Sakura se volvió más cuidadosa con respecto a los hombres.

—¿Por qué?

Las manos, que anteriormente ocultaban mi rostro por la vergüenza, terminan a mis costados, oyendo en silencio.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque sencillamente el hombre que me prometió muchas cosas partió de este mundo antes de cumplirlas todas.

El hombre que era una especie de héroe.

El hombre de las promesas inconclusas.

Aun así he intentado cumplir cada una de las cosas que él prometió por mi cuenta. Aunque de vez en cuando imagino que él sigue aquí. Y, también, de vez en cuando pienso que su partida tuvo un significado un poco más profundo que el de solo llorar su ausencia.

_"Cuando crezcas espero que la vida te golpee muchas veces. Y que por cada golpe o decepción, tú te vuelvas más fuerte"_

—Cuando crezcas... —repito bajando la mirada para ver cómo estoy vestida. Río un poco pensando que a él le gustaría ver el bonito vestido que ahora estoy vistiendo. Algo que seguramente no me pondría en un día lluvioso como hoy pero...—. Qué mas da, Sakura.

Un mal día puede ser con el Sol incandescente y no con una ligera llovizna. Los malos días solo se crean porque uno quiere. Y estoy segura que en un par de años me gustará contar esta anécdota bochornosa.

— _Ahjum._

—¡Ah, ahí estás! ¡Te ves tan bonita!

Sobre como pasé de verme como una _homeless_ apasionada bailando al ritmo de los Bee Gees, a verme como la Nueva Cenicienta.

* * *

No puedo creer que hayamos terminado así.

Bueno, más bien no puedo creer que yo haya sido demasiado condescendiente a las peticiones de mi madre. Peticiones que, considero, fueron ideadas con el único de propósito de sacarme de casa y dar un paseo con Sasuke.

Porque, vamos, mi madre es alérgica declarada a los lirios desde la creación de la mayonesa en frasco, _(el segundo mejor invento creado por el hombre luego del chocolate)_ por lo que enviarme a la florería por un ramo de estos para adornar el florero que hay en la mesa es absurdo. 

Tan absurdo como el plan malévolo ideado por ella iniciando el día sacando todo mi guardarropa de mi habitación mientras dormía dejando únicamente esos vestidos que he ido coleccionando gracias a que ella me los compra pero que yo no uso. Como si ella supiera que Sasuke iría de visita.

Sí, muy sospechoso.

Claro, además de que suena bastante lógico que yo esté caminando a un lado de un chico como Sasuke usando un vestido como si fuera mi pasión el aceptar este tipo de cosas.

—Te ves muy linda —perdida en mi propio universo lleno de desgracias, le pongo atención solo cuando acepto el café que no recuerdo, ni siquiera, en qué momento fue a comprar.

Está caliente. El café, su mano, y todo ese día. ¿A dónde se fue la lluvia?

—Ah, gracias —respondo simple no sintiéndome halagada en lo absoluto. ¿No se supone que este es el momento en el que una chica se sonroja y empieza a balbucear? Digo, porque a mí no me pasa nada al contrario de él que parece un poco cohibido después de escuchar mi respuesta—. ¿Qué? —suelto, escueta. Como una primitiva, como solo yo suelo ser.

—Nada, es solo que... —hace una pausa—. Creo que esto te está molestando ¿verdad? 

Dios, pero qué giro tan inesperado de los hechos. ¿Enserio es él quien está evitando mi mirada? ¿Qué acaso no me ha visto? Sí, bueno, sé que hace minutos atrás tuve una especie de momento mágico conmigo misma donde me decidía a tener un buen día a pesar de mi desastroso inicio pero creo que desde que hemos salido de casa no he tenido el mejor semblante.

Y eso él lo ha notado.

¿Y le ha preocupado?

Entiendo que soy una pésima compañía hasta para ir al supermercado pero nadie, además de mi madre, había preguntado sobre cómo me sentía respecto a algo.

Hasta ahora.

—El ir a tu casa de ese modo, me refiero —de nuevo hace otra pausa, ésta vez más larga que la anterior, mientras yo tengo una batalla interna por no reírme. ¡Sí, soy una mala persona pero es la primera vez que no soy yo la que está lidiando con algo así! —. Lo siento.

Él se está disculpando conmigo, no yo con él. Él y no yo. Él, por primera vez. Yo, por primera vez. Esto es histórico, pienso divertida estando del otro lado. Pero lejos de querer burlarme de la situación o de mofarme por sentirme así por primera vez, se me hace hasta tierno. Tanto que no puedo demorar mucho tiempo en quedarme callada.

—Sí, bueno...Normalmente la gente acostumbra a avisar que va de visita a algún lado —digo sarcásticamente lejos de sonar molesta aunque él ha de creer que lo estoy pues desvía cada tanto la mirada—. ¿Enserio no eres un delincuente o algo así? —Dios, esto es tan divertido, ver como su rostro se escandaliza ante la ocurrencia que acabo de decir porque, para este momento, me es imposible ya seguir mostrando un semblante taciturno.

—¡No! —rió bajito escondiendo mi boca detrás del vaso de mi café.

—Bueno, el hecho de que supieras mi nombre sin yo decírtelo me hace dudar un poco —de nuevo se nota escandalizado y yo me estoy divirtiendo demasiado aunque sería mentir que en verdad no espero una respuesta a eso pues aún conservo la espina de la duda sobre cómo pudo saberlo.

—Lo vi en tu carnet cuando lo dejaste en la librería —aturdida, lo miro como si fuera la máxima revelación del siglo—. Te lo puedo jurar —Bueno, aquello tenía sentido pero para que él se enterara también tendría que haberme estado mirando demasiado o debió estar demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía para notarlo. Como si lo hubiese esperado de alguna forma. Pensar en eso, lejos de hacerme sentir incómoda, me sonroja esta vez—. Lo siento, en verdad. Creo que he estado haciendo cosas que te han desagrado y...

—N-no...Es solo...

Silencio.

—Sí, creo que fue demasiado repentino el aparecer así en tu casa. Será mejor que...

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Eh?

En el arcade los jugadores son quienes escogen el mundo en el cual ejercer su poder.

Constantemente me veía a mí misma formando parte de uno porque me gustaba imaginar que a pesar de los obstáculos podía ejercer mi voluntad. Incluso si fallaba, incluso si acababan demasiado rápido con mi línea de energía y debía volver a comenzar. 

En el arcade, sin embargo, la oportunidad se vuelve limitada si no hay manera de pagar más créditos que, en la vida real, vendrían siendo las opciones aunque la diferencia está en que aquí no se pagan sino se buscan.

Si ya no quiero jugar más debería dejarlo.

Si ya estoy cansada, debería hacerlo.

Pero se crea un vicio.

Y ese vicio te hace volver ahí.

Y volver ahí te hace codicioso. Codicioso como ahora me sucede.

Quiero que pregunte más.

Quiero que tenga más curiosidad a cerca de mí así como yo la tengo por él.

¿Es eso malo?

—Tu edad —insisto viendo cómo me mira. Como si en verdad tuviera un tercer ojo en el rostro.

—Espera... ¿No estás molesta? —frunzo las cejas como si fingiera ofensa.

—Estaré molesta si no me respondes. Es de mala educación ¿sabes? —insisto una vez más olvidándome de todo.

De la vergüenza, de la timidez, de qué dirán, de mi propia apatía y del muro que siempre tiendo a levantar antes de siquiera intentar algo. 

Él me mira aturdido y aunque me causa gracia he sido sincera con lo anterior. 

Con olvidar todo y empezar de cero.

* * *

En menos de una hora había consumido más azúcar de la que mi madre me habría permitido...y se sentía increíble aunque quizá debía parar pronto. Pero es que mientras más hablaba Sasuke, más ganas de conocerlo me daban. Y me daba la impresión que a él le sucedía igual. Eran un intercambio mutuo de información que se había establecido solo pues cada que él terminaba de responder una pregunta, me hacía una nueva a mí.

Y mientras más hablaba más hambre me daba por lo que no podía simplemente tener las manos quietas en un sitio salvo ahora tras acabarme de comprar un paquetito de gomitas.

Más de lo que podría seguir aceptando luego de haberme invitado a desayunar y haberme comprado un algodón de azúcar varias esquinas atrás.

—¿Es alérgica a los lirios? —asiento mientras río viendo la cara chistosa que pone—. ¿Entonces por qué...?

—¿Tu, enserio, por qué crees? —vuelvo a reír consciente de que fácilmente lo deducirá. Pero lejos de sentirnos incómodos por la pretensión de mi madre al hacernos salir juntos, nos alegra, y no podemos evitar reír como si en verdad fuéramos amigos que se conocen de toda una vida y no nos impacientara su plan malévolo por juntarnos—. Pasaré de todos modos por un arreglo sencillo para mi padre. Las que tiene en el altar ya se están marchitando un poco —digo en tono normal pero pareciera que a Sasuke le toca una vena sensible. 

Quizá porque para este momento sabe perfectamente mi situación respecto a mi padre. Quizá porque lo dedujo mucho antes que mi madre se lo comentara hoy en la mañana o porque yo lo dejé ver muy vagamente a base de mis gestos.

—¿Y a ti que flores te gustan? —cierro los ojos sonriendo ante la pregunta pues antes de siquiera haberla hecho me daba la impresión de que luego de haber escuchado sobre mi padre él se tomó su tiempo para ser cuidadoso al pensar en qué sería lo siguiente que me preguntaría. 

Y fue un gesto que agradecí profundamente.

—¿Me veo como alguien a quien le gusten las flores? —intento sonar divertida aunque en realidad no digo ninguna mentira lo cual funciona con éxito pues me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué cosa te gustan? —medito un poco luego de eso.

—Mmmm, no sé... ¿Libros? ¿La música? —ante lo último parece que su rostro de ilumina de una manera extraña, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te importaría acompañarme luego de la florería a un lugar? —lo miro, confundida—. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Oh, Dios. Hablas de... ¿socializar?

Madre mía, ¿qué acaso no me has visto, chiquillo? Casi nunca salgo de casa. Además de que soy la persona más propensa a humillaciones públicas hasta por su forma de caminar. 

Entiendo las complicaciones de ir hasta la florería dentro del centro comercial, eso me lo sé muy bien, pero el sentirme expuesta delante de más gente por un largo periodo de tiempo no es lo mío. ¡Y menos si voy vistiendo un vestido!

—E-eh, pues...

—No tardaremos, lo prometo.

Que lo promete, dice. 

Y yo ya me sé muy bien el tipo de promesas que hacen los hombres. 

Aun así no sé qué me da el valor para decirle que sí y pretender que todo está bien durante el resto de la conversación. Conversación de la que no presto nada de atención pues estoy más ocupada en asegurarme que estoy caminando correctamente y que las manos no me apesten a sudor una vez que pisemos dentro del centro comercial.

Y a medida que nos acercamos más, las calles se vuelven más y más repletas de gente.

Ah, odio esto.

La sensación de sentirme observada. O más bien juzgada.

Incluso cuando conseguimos demorar poco tiempo dentro de la florería, el sentirme dentro de un espacio tan reducido como lo es un local se siente pesado.

 _—"No es el lugar, Sakura, eres tú"_ —me digo mentalmente haciendo un esfuerzo por devolver la sonrisa a la dependienta que lo único que ha hecho es portarse sumamente amable conmigo. No es su culpa, desde luego, es mía por siempre esperar lo peor de la gente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sasuke cuando salimos de la florería, y realmente se siente como si hubiese querido hacer esa pregunta desde mucho antes.

Sé que está intentando ser amable pero la sensación de querer seguir con la conversación anterior se quedó como seis cuadras atrás. Ahora lo único que siento es ansiedad. Quizá debí decirle que no pero habría sido maleducado. 

Es decir, él está acompañándome en primer lugar a la florería. Es como un ¿pago recíproco? ¡Ah, no! ¡Maldita sociedad que me hace sentir mal de pronto! ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso de dar y recibir?

Sí, Sakura, quizá por eso no tienes amigos.

—Sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a las grandes multitudes —confieso esperando que se ría, y a la vez no. Sé que no lo hará. En su lugar hará...Sí, justamente eso. Mirarme con dulzura—. Siento que intimido a la gente con mi forma de ser —suelto otro dato asombroso sobre mí bajando un poco la cabeza mientras comenzamos a caminar.

Insólito.

Él no dice nada más.

Solo procura mi espalda baja colocando su mano ahí, como si me guiara y a la vez me abriera paso a un mundo al que no estoy acostumbrada. Curiosamente su mano hace que el camino sea ligero, hace que deje de mirar a la gente y que la gente deje de mirarme. Es extraño, que no esté sobresaltada ni ansiosa con solo este pequeño gesto. Incluso hace que el aire sea más digerible. 

Eso hablando de los efectos externos porque por dentro quiero chillar aunque la única reacción que tiene mi cuerpo, además de verlo de reojo de vez en cuando, es apretar un poco más el arreglo de flores que acabo de comprar.

Solo un poco.

Como si diera un tironcillo a la piel.

Como si acariciara las hojas.

Como si pasara de todo y a la vez nada.

—Es aquí —me dice antes de abrirme la puerta del local al que apenas le presto la atención necesaria hasta que entramos. 

De inmediato nos recibe una canción ochentera a través de los parlantes, que son igual de retro, instalados en las esquinas. Como si solo atravesar la puerta nos llevara de paseo a una época distinta.

De hecho todo el lugar se ve de esa forma, con las paredes revestidas de adoquines rojos y blancos un poco desgastados. Con las tuberías y conexiones expuestas sobresaliendo por las paredes y también del techo, y esas las lámparas colgantes de estilo industrial.

Es un lugar espacioso. Juraría que son dos locales en lugar de uno.

Y en los pasillos, anaqueles diseñados con el mismo estilo. Mamparas de madera de cedro atornilladas a un soporte metálico de color negro en acabado mate.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que la decoración me ha encantado y ha atraído mi atención.

—¿Tu amigo trabaja aquí? —pregunto sin verlo realmente porque me he detenido a mirar un poco el espacio.

—Sí. Vengo seguido por encargos que le hago —esta vez sí me detengo a mirarlo—. ¿Qué? —río un poco antes de añadir.

—No te ves como alguien a quien le guste el rock —y ahora es él quien ríe acercándose exageradamente a donde estoy, quitándome de las manos el CD al que pensaba darle un vistazo, volviendo a colocarlo en el estante, quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. 

Ay, por el Creador... ¡Está muy cerca!

—Y tu no te ves como alguien intimidante —me atraganto sintiendo una mezcla de cosquillas y calidez. Lo ha dicho por mi comentario anterior ¿cierto? A cerca de que la gente no se me acerca porque los asusto, o eso creo yo. 

Sí, sí, debería estar sintiéndome agradecía por la empatía ante eso pero no puedo lograr coordinar un pensamiento con otro debido a lo cerca que está, a la sonrisa que me da y a la manera dulce en la que toma mi mano luego de eso.

Espera... ¿Se está acercando más a mi rostro o yo lo estoy haciendo al suyo?

—Ey, si van a hacer los novillos, que sea afuera, no dentro del local —Jesucristo. ¡¿De dónde ha salido este chico de cabello rubio?! ¡¿Pero qué tienen hoy por querer que me de un infarto?! Histérica, me aparto de Sasuke tan rápido como él también lo hace. Y juraría que está ligeramente sonrojado pero no tanto como yo. ¡Que hasta siento la cara caliente! —. Ah, ¡pero si eres tú, bastardo!

Completamente ajena a la estrechada de manos y ese caluroso abrazo que ambos se dan, me hubiese tomado solo un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de que él era el amigo al que íbamos a ver. Claro, todo lo hubiera deducido yo misma si no me sintiera todavía acalorada y nerviosa luego de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Estamos de acuerdo que es normal que queden las brasas de la emoción tardía por algo que te sucede por primera vez y que no sepas cómo demonios reaccionar después?

—Hola, Naruto —Ah, con que así se llama así. Sí, sí, necesito distraerme con cualquier cosa—. Te quiero presentar a alguien.

—Ah, ¿tu novia? —oímos con picardía—. Sí, galanazo, ya los he visto desde la caja registradora coqueteándose —avergonzada volteo a mirar a Sasuke esperando que niegue aquello y corrija a su amigo...¡Pero lo único que hace es sonreír y arrascarse la mejilla! ¡Este chico!

—Es mi amiga, bruto —dice, riendo. Y habría sido genial sentirme sorprendida ante la primera mala palabra que le oigo decir pero puede más mi histeria por las indirectas sobre un romance idílico en la isla de la fantasía que prestarle la atención debida a ello—. Sakura, él es Naruto. Un buen amigo mío.

* * *

Ah, con que finalmente aquí está la presentación oficial.

—A-ah, hola. Mucho gusto —digo en un intento patético de no verme como un bicho raro pero Naruto solo sonríe y verlo directamente es como si uno estuviera viendo al mismísimo Sol. Muy radiante.

—Al contrario, el gusto es mío —dice, estrechando mi mano con amabilidad—. Es la primera vez que Sasuke trae a alguien que no sea su hermano a la tienda. Hubiese jurado que eras su novia, eres muy guapa.

Ay Dios. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos además de suplicarle a la tierra que te trague y te escupa del otro lado del mundo?

¡Son demasiadas cosas!

—Gracias —suelto únicamente y aunque a otras personas aquella respuesta les parecería seca y arrogante, a él parece agradarle mi extraña manera de demostrar un poco de timidez. Como si sintiera que debe ir lento y ser cuidadoso, tal y como Sasuke se comparta cuando está conmigo—. Tú también eres muy...

—¿Increíblemente guapo? Lo sé, lo sé. No dudo de mi indudable atractivo —a excepción, por supuesto, de su buenísimo sentido del humor al que soy incapaz de no ceder, soltando una amplia risa. 

Qué increíble sería si esto fuera un mundo dentro del arcade. Donde pudiera ejercer mi poder. El cual sería el de reírme hasta aturdir a los demás.

Qué increíble sería el poder reírme de este modo muchas veces en el futuro. Sin temor a nada y sin pensar en que la gente al pasar se podría burlar. 

Reírme tanto que me terminen doliendo las mejillas.

Reírme tanto que me tenga que sostener de puntitas.

Reírme de tal manera en la que Sasuke se sorprendiera más de lo que cualquier otro pudiera.

Reírme hasta que se volviera un vicio para así hacerlo sentirse codicioso por más. Por más a cerca de mí hasta llegar al último nivel donde el jefe final fuera yo ésta vez.

—Qué bonita risa.

Y donde, solo con decirme eso, le permitiera ganar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ノ・∀・)ノ¿Esta muchacha me llena de orgullo?
> 
> Siempre que me pongo a escribir esta historia me vienen miles de memorias de aquella época jajaja y es tan divertido y relajante para mí escribir en ella.
> 
> Bueno, respecto a la historia irán apareciendo más personajes de a poquito. Al menos ya mostramos a Naruto. 
> 
> En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Ha sido un poquito más largo que los anteriores ya que como dije en un principio, esta historia está siendo re-editada y básicamente re-estructurada desde el inicio. La versión original está muy mal escrita jajaja así que por esto este capítulo ha salido más largo porque en realidad uní dos.
> 
> Detalles (?)
> 
> En fin, nos vemos pronto c: 
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Romi-out ヽ(•‿•)ノ


	7. El asunto con él

El asunto con Sasuke es que me tiene en un estado de imbecilidad.

Siempre hace algo nuevo.

Y con nuevo me refiero a que siempre hace algo que me acelera la presión y el corazón.

Que sí, es súper guay. Súper educado, agradable, simpático y todo lo que quieras pero cuando está conmigo, a solas más específicamente, hay algo en su mirada que me transmite ideas tontas. Y sí, con ideas tontas me refiero a que luce como si yo fuera alguien a quien quiere impresionar.

Me mira de una manera suave y hasta casi devota, como si fuera tan religioso venerado a un Dios.

Yo, por mi parte, no sé qué cara poner cuando lo sorprendo viéndome. 

Sería normal apartar la mirada pero en lugar de eso me quedo prendada como una boba, y él solo sonríe como todo un muchachito encantador. Como esa vez cuando me presentó a su amigo del local del discos. Mientras yo fingía genuino interés por la sección de pop moderno en realidad estaba analizando el terreno, sopesando la situación.

Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a verlos conversando en el mostrador. Pude haberme quedado con ellos pero sentía que sería descortés oír de lo que sea que quisieran hablar siendo yo una desconocida por lo que sugerí darme una vuelta por los pasillos en tanto ellos charlaban.

Como esperaba no se alcanzaba a escuchar nada salvo esa risa contagiosa que soltaba cada tanto el chico rubio mientras Sasuke soltaba una más discreta. Los continué observando por unos minutos solamente y podría jurar que algo había dicho el chico llamado Naruto para que Sasuke le diera un golpecito traicionero en el hombro mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un minúsculo enrojecimiento en esta.

 _"Hombres",_ pensé, volviendo a lo mío.

Al final no duramos demasiado tiempo ahí. Tras una rápida despedida, y mientras subíamos a su auto, miré la hora marcada en el tablero. Las cuatro menos veinte; sí que nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo, pensé. Faltaba poco para que mi madre comenzara a bombardear de mensajes el teléfono de Sasuke, ya que yo seguía sin conseguir uno luego del incidente, seguramente preguntando el por qué demorábamos tanto.

O quizá no.

Quizá solo había sido mera formalidad el pedirle su número en caso de cualquier emergencia.

No lo sé, luego de llegar a casa a salvo estoy segura que dejé de preocuparme por eso para concentrarme en el alboroto y en el bombardeo de preguntas que dejó a su paso mi madre sobre mí una vez que Sasuke se despidió y terminó por irse.

Siendo sincera no esperaba que la ocasión se repitiera pero estaba equivocada.

La siguiente semana Sasuke estaba tan puntual como siempre en la puerta de mi casa lo cual me parecía el doble de raro puesto que no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, ni yo había accedido a uno, para que desde ahora él fuera quien pasara a recogerme y me llevara a mis ridículas clases de danza para luego regresarme a casa. 

Aunque durante esa semana la convivencia se hizo más amena pero de eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.

Sino de un suceso mucho más importante. Muchísimo más importante.

—Dime, por amor a todo, que no eres alérgico a los gatos —un estornudo me llega como balde de agua fría cuando intento acerca a Shiero, mi hermoso bebé de pelaje blanco, a Sasuke, casi apartándolo al instante.

—No que yo supiera —dice, riendo nervioso y avergonzado, aun con las manos extendidas hacia mí y el gato. Niego de inmediato—. Hey, enserio estoy bien. Solo es algo de comezón.

—Lo siento pero no quiero ser la culpable de que termines en urgencias —lo oigo reír, mientras sigo viendo como continúa insistiendo con las manos pero eso a mí poco podría importarme ¡¿A quien le importa si existe la posibilidad de ser algo más que solo la amiga de Sasuke?! ¡Se supone que el encuentro entre mi gato y él sería memoriable! —. Hablo enserio —espeto seria y con algo de nervios.

—Yo también. Te aseguro que no soy alérgico.

Sí, bueno, con el transcurso de los días, luego de ese desastroso primer encuentro entre Sasuke y Shiero, descubrimos que tenía razón. Y que, además, Shiero adoraba subírse encima de él como si fuera un árbol alto al cual querer treparse y clavarle de vez en cuando sus pequeñas uñas. Además de que también descubrí que podía estar más de dos minutos con él, a Sasuke me refiero, sin que me diera un ataque de nervios el tenerlo cerca.

Es decir, lo veía casi a diario.

Y con la convivencia contínua vinieron las preguntas sobre él.

—¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

Sasuke y Shiero detienen su juego, en donde el primero hace movimientos divertidos con las patitas del segundo, mirándome de manera graciosa. Oh Dios, debería empezar a tomar fotos para avergonzarlo en un futuro cercano. Es como un niño.

—¿A Naruto? —asiento viendo cómo de nuevo toma las patitas delanteras de Shiero, moviéndolas de forma suave—. Desde que tengo memoria. Éramos vecinos y desde pequeños hemos estado juntos —hace una pausa acomodando mejor al gato pues comienza a ponerse algo huraño—. Dejamos de vernos cuando él se mudó aquí y yo me quedé en Niigata pero desde que supo que me mudaría a Osaka nos hemos estado viendo desde entonces—asiento perdiendo la mirada en Shiero y en la forma graciosa en la que lucha para zafarse de Sasuke.

La alfombra de la sala de mi casa parece una pequeña trinchera con cobijas, almohadones y uno que otro tazón de palomitas. La primer semana fue así. Nada de salidas a lugares raros mas que para la biblioteca, la tienda de discos donde trabajaba Naruto o el estudio de danza. Agradecía enormemente que siguiéramos de vacaciones. O al menos que yo lo estuviera.

Lo que me llevaba a pensar que en realidad aún no sabía qué hacía Sasuke en su tiempo libre cuando no estaba cerca de mí.

—Por cierto —hago una pausa tomando un puñado de palomitas, tomando una y lanzándola a mi boca. Dios, debo verme tan poco femenina haciendo esto pero a Sasuke no parece importarle; y creo que hace días rompí la barrera del encanto en donde solo buscaba mirarlo como una embobada—. Aún no me has dicho si estudias también o no. _¡Ish,_ Shiero, no hagas eso! —suelto eso último viendo como éste empieza a lanzar, con sus patas delanteras, pequeños arañazos a la mano de Sasuke quien solo se ríe, soltándolo—. Lo siento —de inmediato me acerco observando la gravedad de su mano sin pensar, por un momento, en que la tomo con cuidado y que mi cercanía con él se reduce a casi nada. 

Tienen que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que note que él está lo suficientemente callado mirándome muy pendiente y yo lo suficientemente devota a ver que sus heridas no sean graves.

Y que estoy muy cerca de él.

Lo suficiente como para que mi rostro estalle en colores una vez que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

—A-Ah, lo...siento —digo, torpe, soltándolo finalmente. 

No puedo ver su rostro por la vergüenza pero juraría que esa risa nerviosa que me da está acompañada del mismo nerviosismo que yo poseo. Como si él tampoco hubiese esperado eso.

—Descuida.

No.

Nada de _"Descuida"_

¡Le he tomado la mano a un chico! ¡Y en la sala de mi casa!

—E-eh, amm...¡I-Iré por más té! —digo como si las palabras se me atravesaran y mis movimientos no coordinaran cuando tomo ambas tazas y me voy casi tropezando hacia la cocina—. _"¿Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer?"_ —me repito mentalmente hasta llegar a ella y sentirme, al menos por unos segundos, segura en un espacio un poco alejado de él. Dios, ahora debe de pensar que estoy loca.

—Emm...—¡Ay, Dios, ya está aquí! ¡¿Pero en qué momento me siguió hasta acá?!—. ¿Te ayudo con algo? —niego de inmediato oyendo su tono suave, y hasta casi temeroso, al hablarme. Internamente doy gracias al cielo que se haya quedado apoyado en la barra de desayuno y no haya avanzado hasta donde me encuentro—. Acabo de mudarme —dice mientras yo pego un saltito del inesperado cambio de conversación pero que internamente también agradezco que haya hecho—. Estaré viviendo en el departamento de mi hermano desde ahora hasta que comiencen los cursos de inducción.

Ah, claro, se me había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle de que él es un año mayor que yo. Mientras a mí me tocará lidiar un año más con ese grupo de primitivos al que llamo compañeros en la preparatoria, él estará encaminándose hacia el Olimpo de los jóvenes universitarios de élite. 

Maldito suertudo.

—¿Qué estudiarás? —pregunto intentando dejar de seguir pensando en lo de hace un rato.

—Medicina —elevo las cejas, sorprendida. Cuando volteo a verlo él está sonriendo. ¡Dios, deja de hacerlo! —. ¿Sorprendida?

—Sí, a decir verdad —confieso vertiendo el té finalmente para llevar ambas tazas a la barra donde él se encuentra, quedando frente a frente. Bueno, al menos siento que ahora el corazón ni los pulmones se me quieren salir—. Bueno, te irá bien de todos modos. Tienes el porte y... —me callo de pronto dándome cuenta que estoy fantaseando con él. Bueno, no algo así específicamente como fantasear pero lo he imaginado, y aunque dentro de mi mente se ve genial vestido de blanco, no es eso lo que hace que sienta que, de nuevo, se me acaloren las mejillas.

Es porque he pensando que...se ve bien.

Y eso me ha hecho sentir nerviosa.

—¿...el porte y?

—Qui-Quiero decir que te verás bien en bata...—¡No! ¿Pero qué demonios acabo de decir? ¡Se supone que estos pensamientos son solo para mí!—. ¡Q-Que se te verá bien la bata! —Ay, Dios Mío. Que alguien me selle la boca con concreto.

—Gracias —lo oigo reír. ¡No me agradezcas! ¡Sé que sabes muy bien cómo luces! ¡No necesitas oírlo de mí!—. ¿Y tú? —su pregunta, sin embargo, me toma por sorpresa haciendo que deje toda la histeria mental de manera abrupta, concentrándome en él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Ya sabes qué estudiarás?

Vaya.

Realmente no había pensado en eso.

Y ahora que lo pregunta me doy cuenta que eso conlleva un gran peso. Uno tan grande como para hacer que ponga una cara seria y analice, aunque sea por unos segundos, lo que quisiera responder. Pero no tengo nada. No hay una respuesta clara y tampoco quiero decir una de la que ni siquiera voy a estar segura ni satisfecha.

Nunca lo había pensado.

Sobre el futuro.

—Eh...No he pensado mucho en ello a decir verdad. No soy muy proactiva a cerca del futuro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es incierto.

No.

No es que no piense a cerca del futuro.

Es que desde que murió Papá he dejado de tener ambiciones que no sé si se cumplirán.

Aún recuerdo ese viaje en tren. Y como rogué a los dioses que me dieran alas para volar y llegar hasta el hospital en que se encontraba Papá. Pero ninguna de esas cosas se cumplió. Ni mi deseo a cerca de tener alas ni el deseo que tuve el mismo día que discutimos y que yo me fui.

_"Cuando regrese me disculparé con él"_

Ese futuro, ese momento, ese deseo...nunca llegó.

Nunca pude hacerlo.

Dejé para después lo que pude haber hecho en el momento en que solo me despedí de mi madre, lo ignoré a él, para luego tomar mis cosas y salir de casa sin mirar atrás.

—¿Sakura...?

Ah...

Estoy llorando.

Porque aún me siento culpable.

Culpable de no despedirme.

—A-ah...No sé porque...—No. Sí sé. Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé por qué lo hago y por qué tampoco lo aparto a él cuando, tras rodear la barra, llega hasta mí y me envuelve en lo que sería nuestro primer abrazo.

Me aturde al principio pero luego viene la calma aunque siempre he pensado que los llantos silenciosos son los peores, porque sientes que te ahogas pero tampoco sientes la capacidad de liberar uno o dos gritos.

Es horrible. La sensación que entume la garganta y la hace sentir pesada.

Nunca antes le había permitido a nadie hacer lo que él. 

Pero sé porque se lo permito y por qué no me importa sentirme mal por humedecer su camisa mientras hundo mi rostro y sollozo ahí, sintiendo cómo susurra palabras dulces y se compromete a decir tales palabras cargadas de mucho peso.

_"Todo estará bien"_

Porque a pesar de que eso también es incierto, cuando estoy con él, y si es él quien lo dice, no hago otra cosa más que creer.

* * *

Contrario a lo que podía haber esperado como una secuencia de preguntas a cerca del por qué de mi llanto, Sasuke no hizo más preguntas salvo para saber si ya me encontraba bien. Quizá lo intuía. Quizá presentía que estaba pensando en mi padre.

O quizá solo es educado y sabe cuándo hablar y cuando callar.

Como sea, el hablar sobre papá con alguien más nunca fue un tema sencillo además de que no era como que tuviera un círculo de amigos realmente con el cual compartir o desahogarme en algún momento. Sobre ese incidente o sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Sino era con mi madre era conmigo misma. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo era conmigo misma. Mamá ya lidiaba con suficiente problemas como para añadirle a la balanza a su inestable hija. Ya suficiente castigo le había conferido Dios teniéndome a mí.

Sin embargo el tener a alguien con quien platicar, alguien que no fuera ella, parecía tener sus cosas buenas aunque aun era difícil acostumbrarse a ello. Durante mucho tiempo solo fuimos ella, Shiero y yo, y estaba bien. No necesitaba nada más pero cuando tienes a alguien existe un impulso natural a querer contarle todo como si fuera una avalancha. 

Y eso era exactamente lo que me sucedía con Sasuke. Era la primera persona con la que realmente deseaba crear una relación amistosa pero sería mentir decir que no tenía miedo a cerca de lo que él pudiese pensar de mí en tanto más supiera. 

Que sí, es guapo y todo eso pero me causaba demasiada curiosidad saber qué tipo de vida era la suya a comparación de la mía. Aunque claro, es obvio que cualquier persona que no sea yo vive de una mejor manera. 

Y, bueno, sí, también estaba interesada en él en el sentido absurdo en el que piensa una chica.

La noche en la que me di cuenta que quería saber más de él obtuve unas ojeras lo suficientemente oscuras como para no tener necesidad de disfrazarme en el próximo Halloween. Esa noche lidié con horas difíciles para conciliar el sueño. Y eso es algo que regularmente nunca me pasaba. 

Además de que, al siguiente día, danzaba por toda la casa con la probabilidad alta de tropezarme con todo como si en realidad tuviera un problema con los ojos. 

Y es que desde que Sasuke pasa por mí todos los días, me lleva y me trae, específicamente cuando llega al estudio de danza es todo un circo con maroma. Enserio, deberían ver como las chicas de mi clase se apilan como abejas alrededor del polen de una flor. 

Comparar a Sasuke con una me da gracia, no porque crea que tienen algo en común sino porque mi mente infantil ha pintado su cara alrededor de una corona de pétalos.

Es tan divertido.

—¡Sakura!

Ah, ahí vamos de nuevo.

Atravesar el vestíbulo y cruzar la calle con una sensación apenada luego de que grita mi nombre y agita la mano.

Solo mírenlo, ajeno a todo lo que sucede a mi espalda mientras él está tan campante apoyado fuera de su auto. Juraría que lleva más de diez minutos esperando. Lo sé porque de vez en cuando lo espío a través del ventanal del aula que da a la calle y veo su auto aparcar aun cuando ni siquiera ha finalizado la clase.

—¿Es familiar tuyo?

Oigo a una de las chicas de mi clase al salir antes de cruzar la calle. 

¿Enserio?

¿Te crees que la genética de él se refleja en mí?

Solo míralo. 

Sin embargo no puedo evitar reírme con antelación ante lo que estoy por decir. 

—Es mi vecino pero creo que es gay.

Escándalo.

Denso.

Hilarante.

Alguien debería pagarme por ser tan elocuente. 

Que sí, Sasuke tiene toda la pinta de ser un modelo pero también tiene la pinta de ser...pues... _eso._

¡Pero no me malentiendan!

¡Yo estaría fascinada de tener una amiga también!

Dios, Sasuke con peluca y labial.

Doblemente hilarante.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta él cuando finalmente llego a su lado. 

Dios, sí, debo verme como toda una maniática riéndome bajito. Sonriente, lo miro imaginando que ahora su cara está llena de maquillaje y pestañas postizas. Vuelvo a sonreír como si estuviese bajo el efecto de una droga o un hechizo risueño.

—Nadaaa.

Qué más da, él no tiene que enterarse que planeo convertirlo en Drag Queen.

* * *

—¿Vas a comenzar a trabajar con Naruto?

—Sí. Empiezo el próximo Lunes. 

Rumbo a casa la única desviación que hacemos es a la tienda de discos.

Según Sasuke cree que sería conveniente ocupar su tiempo libre, antes de que inicien los cursos de inducción, ahorrando un poco de dinero. Lo cual me sorprende dado que el tiene toda la pinta – _además de ser gay...No, mentira, solo bromeo_ \- de provenir de una familia con una economía estable. Que sí, hombre, yo también ocupo dinero y luzco más corriente que la luz pero él no da la apariencia de que lo necesite.

—Creí que vivirías con tu hermano —añado, interesada en saber esperando no verme muy ansiosa.

—Lo haré pero no quiero ocupar su dinero para mis gastos aunque sé que a él no le importaría darme algo de apoyo.

Su hermano estudia leyes, pero a cerca de él no se absolutamente nada más. 

Pero vamos, eso no es realmente lo que me impresiona.

Wow.

Enserio wow.

Sasuke no se ve como una persona con necesidad de conseguir un empleo y sin embargo es demasiado tenaz y demasiado comprometido con las cosas. Además de que parece que tiene más iniciativa que todas mis versiones apáticas juntas. Eso es lo que realmente me sorprende.

Eso y que seamos muy diferentes.

Enserio. No puedo creer que somos de la misma raza, especie, teletubie, lo que sea. 

Sasuke es demasiado abierto a experimentar cosas nuevas como si fuera un proceso de aprendizaje al que quisiera someterse siempre. Como si fuera tan fácil para él como respirar.

Y luego estamos las personas como yo que viven aterradas por entablar una simple conversación con algún extraño por mera educación. ¡Hasta dar la hora me da pavor!

Me gustaría que me prestara, de vez en cuando, un poco de su iniciativa.

—Aunque no es una de las principales razones por el cual decidí mudarme.

—¿Ah no?

¿Por qué siento que tras decir eso me ha mirado de una manera muy rara?

Sí, ya sé, Sasuke sonríe hasta para comer pero la sonrisa que me da ahora se siente diferente. Como si fuera cómplice de algo mágico con una versión suya del pasado. Como si supiera algo que yo estoy pasando por alto.

O quizá solo estoy imaginándome que me ve diferente luego de decir eso. Que suaviza su mirada porque ha recordado algo que le hace querer sonreír. Pero...¿por qué siento que hay algo más?

Ah, maldición, quiero preguntar pero soy demasiado torpe y penosa para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que tu madre se moleste si pasamos a una heladería antes de llevarte a casa? —cuando lo oigo siento que he perdido la oportunidad. Maldición, debí ser más rápida. Pero qué más da. Seguro estoy imaginando cosas. No hay forma de que haya un mensaje encriptado o secreto en ello. Solo soy yo haciendo la boba.

—El de pistache es su favorito —digo, viendo como hace un sonido similar a la victoria cuando sonríe.

Le toma poco tiempo encontrar una heladería cerca con _Drive thru_ y a mí también en comenzar a devorar el cono de chocochip que me ha invitado como si fuera una apasionada por las cosas dulces apenas me lo da.

—Aquí tiene —escucho a la cajera de la ventanilla entregarle su cambio junto a un tono realmente conspirador de su parte como si esperara que Sasuke le pusiera atención a su obvio coqueteo y a ese movimiento de pestañas raro. Sí, bueno, aquello me podría interesar si fuera una chica normal pero yo estoy más concentrada en sostener el helado de Sasuke y que éste no comience a derretirse en mi mano mientras él guarda todo en su billetera, lo cual no logro porque de inmediato pequeñas gotas de moka comienzan a bañar mis dedos.

—Ah, no puede ser —me quejo pero no por su lentitud, aunque sí debería, sino por mi poca maestría con ambas manos ocupadas.

—Permíteme.

Siento húmedas las manos de pronto. 

No, más bien siento húmeda solo la mano con la que tengo sujetado su barquillo, pero no es el helado derritiéndose lo que me da escalofríos.

Oh, por Dios.

Está...

—¿Q-Qué estás...? —no termino de formular la pregunta porque me asalta un nervio cardíaco increíble.

¡Está lamiendo mi mano!

Para este momento mi rostro está completamente rojo y mis labios, aunque están entreabiertos, solo emiten...Nada.

Oh, Dios, lo puedo sentir. 

Puedo sentir cómo algo se calienta dentro de mí y puedo sentir como algo nace desde el fondo de mi vientre cuando él levanta los ojos y me mira con una intensidad que no es para nada sana describir en el horario familiar de un programa de televisión. 

Ese negro brilloso es como un abismo profundo y yo solo he ido ahí a hundirme sin retorno como si fuera atraída por una fuerza desconocida.

Él no debería estar haciendo esto como yo tampoco debería estar como piedra esperando que el corazón se me salga del pecho.

Pero es que no puedo apartar mi mirada de él como tampoco puedo apartar simplemente mis manos. ¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡Aún tengo los dos barquillos sujetados y él solo está lamiendo!

Dios Bendito, si no se detiene enserio voy a estamparle ambos helados en la cara y será muy malo para él el conocer mi lado más violento a cerca de por qué nadie debe meterse con mi comida aunque estoy segura que esa no sería la razón que él tendría que aceptar a cerca de por qué mi rostro está tan colorado.

Mi mano se siente tan caliente a pesar de que las gotas de helado escurren pero no sé que es lo que me refresca más. Si eso o la humedad de su lengua.

¡Dios, no! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

—Perdón, se estaba derritiendo mucho.

Cuando se aparta finalmente y me ofrece un pañuelo desechable yo estoy con el rostro congelado y el corazón en la boca a punto de salir por medio de un grito.

No sé que sucede después.

No sé a dónde se dirige la conversación.

No sé ni qué día es ni cómo me llamo.

Solo sé que hay un cosquilleo extraño que no abandona mi cuerpo durante el resto del camino a casa y que mi rostro sonrojado me delata tan pronto Sasuke se despide y mi madre se queda mirándome extrañada cuando entro a mi hogar.

El asunto con Sasuke es que me tiene en un estado de imbecilidad.

Como un estado de ebriedad que tiene puntos críticos por encima de la media.

Siempre...Siempre hace algo nuevo.

Y con nuevo me refiero...a cosas como ésta. 

¡Estoy harta de esta pesadilla llamada: El asunto con él!


	8. No siempre se es la víctima

Sí, bueno, permítanme aclararles una cosa: No soy una buena persona.

Una buena persona, se supone, dicen, rumorean por ahí, es aquella que se fija en los buenos sentimientos y en esa cursilería de la belleza interna de alguien más.

Agárrate de tu silla, porque yo no soy así.

—Terminamos.

—¿Qué?

—¿También eres sordo?

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno pero deberían llamarle la _hincha-pelotas._

No sé por qué, no sé ni cuando comenzó esta extraña necesidad de solo salir con chicos potencialmente guapos. Ah, ¿en serio te creíste lo de la timidez? Bueno, puede que eso en realidad sí sea cierto. Pero la timidez viene de la mano con la poca proactividad en cuanto a todo. 

Cero cariñosa, cero amable, cero detallista.

Creí, en algún punto entre los diez y doce años, que este tipo de cualidades se activarían una vez que tuviera mi primer romance. 

No fue así. 

Y es evidente que el _"No eres tú, soy yo"_ es absurdamente honesto si lo aplicamos directamente en mí y sol en mí.

Esto de enamorarse con facilidad es una habilidad que no la tiene ni las Kardashian. Taylor Switf, sin embargo, es otro cuento.

—Estás enamorada.

—¿Qué?

 _Okey_ , quizá tener este tipo de reflexiones matutinas mientras preparo el desayuno al ritmo del estribillo de _Love Story_ de la poderosísima Tay debió delatarme un poquito. Aunque no sé si el término delatar sea el correcto. No me estoy delatando de nada. Estoy reflexionando sobre mi caótica y nula vida amorosa.

Por ejemplo, ahí está mi última relación que encaja perfectamente en el buzón de _"El número que usted marcó no está disponible"_ de pi a pa.

Sasori era un idiota.

Pero un idiota guapísimo.

Y yo una idiota feísima.

Era cuestión de tiempo, ya saben, entre idiotas se atraen.

La cuestión es que aquella relación había terminado tan mal como mis intentos por aprender a hornear un pastel. Negro, oscuro, chamuscado, con ese olor característico de que sabes que todo se arruinó y no tiene ningún arreglo ni por más que pidas un milagro al cielo.

Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, creo que parte de las cosas terminaran así fue mi culpa. 

Quiero decir, sí, él era un idiota macho alfa con el ego hasta la garganta pero quizá asumió que yo sería el tipo de chica _–solo por ser una cegatona como un topo y usar anteojos de la edad de los hechiceros-_ aprensiva y ridículamente pegajosa como las que suelen haber en los clichés de las historias juveniles. Sí, quizá su romance ideal _–porque se notaba que él era más absurdamente romántico que yo-_ era ese. El de los protagonistas que son totalmente opuestos y que por eso su amor es más real que el flamenco.

Desde luego que no fue así.

Que sí, me gustaba un montón, su rostro más que nada, pero de que me trajera arrastrándome por él, pues no.

Además de que se notaba que él era quien hacía el mayor esfuerzo por salvar esa relación a base de papel. Yo, por otro lado, perdía rápidamente el interés luego de uno o dos besos. 

Tengo que admitirlo, besaba de puta madre.

—¡Sakura!

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Te quedaste como ida. Te estoy hablando —ahora que lo noto mi madre luce entre divertida y sinceramente preocupada. Desde luego que lo estaría, no es ni medio normal que yo me pierda por varios minutos divagando por cosas en mi mente en lugar de decirlas. Yo no soy así...Bueno, quizá un poquito—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pensando en Sasuke? —los colores se me disparan en las mejillas sintiéndome avergonzada. No porque ella esté en lo correcto sino porque... ¡Estaba pensando en otro chico en lugar de él! ¡¿Qué clase de traición al romanticismo clásico es esta?!

Claro que tendría sentido que me sintiera así si tan solo Sasuke y yo tuviésemos _algo._

Y con _algo_ me refiero a eso a lo que mi madre se refiere mientras me mira con ojos pispiretos.

Han pasado un par de semanas luego de aquella bochornosa situación con Sasuke, y aunque él sigue actuando tan divino y cordial como siempre, yo simplemente siento que no puedo ni respirar correctamente cada que se me acerca.

—¡Sakura! —da un aplauso sonoro, aturdiéndome.

—¡Okey! ¡Okey! ¡Ya reaccioné! —vocifero apartando el sartén de la hornilla no porque mi torta de huevo ya esté bien cocida sino porque estoy segura que voy a terminar quemando mi desayuno si me pierdo otra vez en divagaciones. 

Mi madre se aproxima hasta mí y yo solo quiero que me trague la tierra cuando siento sus comprensivas manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Quieres hablar con mamá?

¿Que si quiero hablar?

Lo único que quiero hacer es voltearme y enterrar el rostro en su pecho como cuando era más pequeña y ella solucionaba todo por mí.

Ah, y llorar además.

¿Qué es esta repentina sensación de miedo que tengo en el pecho?

No es porque haya pensando en mi mal hábito sobre fijarme en el aspecto de los chicos...O quizá sí. Quizá nunca había reflexionado que aquello estuviese mal. ¡No es malo! ¿No es así? De la vista nace el amor, o eso es lo que dicen. El mundo siempre me ha demostrado que algunas cosas funcionan así. Con Sasori fue así, demonios. ¿Porqué ahora me parece incorrecto?

Pero mientras más lo pienso el rostro de Sasori se desvanece dando paso al de Sasuke, y aquella sensación me llena de miedo y ansiedad.

¿Y si lo estoy haciendo de nuevo?

¿Y si solo soy capaz de fijarme en alguien debido a su aspecto?

En ese caso no tendría que doler el imaginar un futuro en el que Sasuke me rechace un día pues con Sasori sucedió exactamente lo mismo. No tendría que importarme porque sé que tarde o temprano soy yo la causante de que se harten o se cansen. Lo que suceda primero. 

Porque yo también hago lo mismo. El interés desaparece en mí luego de un par de semanas.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho al pensar que con Sasuke va a terminar siendo de la misma manera?

Que sí, nunca he negado que él sea guapo pero...

—¿Es por él? ¿Es por Sasuke? —no respondo líricamente pero el estremecimiento que me provoca oír su nombre en voz de mi madre debe ser respuesta suficiente para ella. 

No quiero encarar sus ojos. No quiero que descubra la clase de hija que ha criado. En la clase de chica en la que me he convertido. Y mucho menos quiero que ella se entere de algo obvio antes que yo.

Mi madre es muy dada a ser acertada a cosas antes de que si quiera uno de las replantee.

Estoy segura que si me ve a la cara justo ahora, con los ojos vidriosos y la nariz enrojecida, va a decirme la realidad.

Y me va a doler oírla pero no tanto como me va a dar miedo saberla.

La realidad de que, quizá, estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

—Nunca te había visto así por un chico —de nuevo solo interpreta mi silencio mientras me embriago un poquito más con el bonito y suave aroma a lavanda que siempre ha emanado de ella—. Pero parece que tienes miedo de reconocerlo —hace una pausa llevando una mano a mi cabello. Ese que siempre he odiado por ser diferente. Ese por el que siempre me han molestado infinidad de veces. Ese que ella ama acariciar cada que ve que lo necesito—. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con él? Él podría hacerte feliz —ahogo una risita irónica dándome el valor para soltarla y mirarla a los ojos finalmente.

—Yo ya soy feliz contigo, mamá. No necesito a nadie más —pero ella sabe cosas que yo no. Ella ha vivido más cosas que yo. Y es la voz de la experiencia la que habla a partir de ahí.

—Un día yo tendré que irme. Ya sabes, es la Ley de la Vida. Y cuando me vaya me sentiría feliz y segura de que tú también vas a serlo teniendo a alguien a tu lado.

—¿N-no dijiste que la felicidad la hace uno mismo? —intento persuadirla pero estoy consciente de a lo que se refiere. Y por eso duele más.

—La felicidad la consigue uno mismo. Uno lucha por ella...—hace una pausa como si estuviese a punto de revelarme el mayor secreto del universo—. ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo ,Sakura? —toma mis manos, esas que están frías e inquietas, brindándoles calor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo dejando ir la oportunidad de ser feliz frente a tus narices?

¿Uno es infeliz porque quiere? ¿Es eso lo que intenta decirme?

Recuerdo una anécdota, que más bien fue una reflexión, recitaba por papá hace mucho tiempo. A cerca de un hombre en medio del mar tras haber naufragado luego de que su barco se hundiera. Recuerdo que dijo que aquél hombre era sumamente creyente de Dios, y que aunque durante su relato explicó que fueron tres los barcos que se acercaron a él para proporcionarle ayuda, él los rechazó a cada uno con la frase: Dios me salvará.

Al final, el hombre murió.

Murió creyendo que eso en lo que creía, pero que nunca había visto ni vería jamás, se manifestaría y de verdad sería Dios quien lo salvaría con la apariencia de un hombre.

Cuando en realidad Dios le envió la ayuda necesaria para que él tomara sus propias decisiones.

No sé si a eso se refirió mi madre cuando dijo aquello a cerca de la felicidad que uno mismo se busca pero es como si ella y mi padre fueran cómplices incluso a través de las enseñanzas que imparten de manera individual. Como si una fuera el complemento de la otra. Incluso aunque uno de ellos esté muerto.

—¿Sakura? —guiada por el impulso de probar si con Sasuke sería distinto que con Sasori es que terminé en la tienda de discos. Naruto fue el primero en saludarme aunque se me hacía increíble que pudiera hacerlo siendo que el local estaba abarrotado de mucha gente ese día—. ¡Hola! No sabría que vendrías. Sasuke no me dijo nada.

—Vine sin avisar en realidad —expuse evitando verlo directamente. No porque me desagradara. Digo, Naruto es el tipo de chico efusivo con el que en la vida tendría una amistad propiciada por mí, no porque lo sintiera falso sino porque no estaba a acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos tan...radiantes como él. Y con radiante me refiero a extrovertidos.

Aún así se me hace una buena persona.

Sasuke, por el contrario, era más reservado. Yo podía ir a su ritmo...O quizá solo me sentía bien con él.

—Oh, ¿quieres que le avise? Aunque...—ambos desviamos la mirada hacia el mostrador. 

Sasuke se encontraba a un lado de este, cerca de los estantes de música pop donde yo apenas pude distinguir la cantidad de cuatro chicas _-aunque seguramente eran más_ \- alrededor suyo como abejas intentando polinizar una flor. 

Algo como sentir celos, para poder cerciorarme de que yo era un ser humano ordinario además de servirme de prueba para darme cuenta de que me gustaba, sería normal.

Pero no sentí nada.

No sentí nada porque él y yo no éramos nada.

O eso es lo que quise creer. Quise engañar al corazón, al sentir una punzada en el pecho, con algún dolor muscular. Quise, incluso, inventarme una excusa del porqué de esa sensación amarga y asfixiante. Lo que fuera...Lo que viniera a mi mente primero...pero no pude. Tanto como tampoco pude apartar mis ojos de él y hacer más notoria la larga brecha entre nosotros.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Enserio esperaba que él me mirara diferente?

¿Y qué derecho tenía yo para pedir algo así?

No soy una buena persona. Nunca lo he sido. Mi relación con Sasori es y siempre será un claro recordatorio de que soy un desastre con las relaciones afectivas.

Él por idiota.

Y yo por solo fijarme en su aspecto bonito.

Una chica tan anticuada y cero proactiva con la vida y el futuro, propensa a solo arruinar los momentos felices con solo abrir la boca, no tendría oportunidad de estar con alguien como él ni aunque lo implorara. Eso era solo una fantasía. Yo estaba viviendo una fantasía pues a medida que sigo viendo a Sasuke me doy cuenta que el ser amable y risueño para él es tan normal como respirar.

Pero no para mí.

Yo no puedo ser así.

Yo nunca seré el prospecto de nadie.

Y mucho menos para él.

Pero... ¿es eso lo que me aterra?

No sé si Naruto le dirá a Sasuke que vine. Realmente no recuerdo, ni siquiera, el resto de la conversación que tuve con él luego de que lo saludara pidiéndole que por favor no le avisara a Sasuke sobre mi visita. Lo único que pude hacer luego de eso fue observarlo en silencio a través de los estantes y la gente a mi alrededor que sí estaba interesada en adquirir algo de la tienda.

Observarlo ser tan amable como lo ha sido hasta ahora conmigo con muchas personas más hizo que una sensación amarga se manifestara en mi pecho.

Oh, Sakura, ¿enserio creíste que eras tan especial?

Aun así conservé la esperanza, hasta el último segundo, de que sintiera la intensidad de mi mirada y volteara. De que algo lo hiciera apartar la mirada de las demás personas y me mirara a mí, y que al vernos la conclusión de todo eso terminara como en los cuentos de hadas. Que él viniera a mí y me dedicara, incluso si fuera mentira, un par de palabras bonitas.

Y si eso no fuera posible que al menos me notara.

Una breve mirada. Lo que fuera. Incluso una mísera mirada superficial.

Pero lo único que obtuve fue resignación. Resignación a lado de una devastadora conclusión.

Sasuke no me atraía solo por su aspecto. Aunque estoy segura que está mal decir que debido a la convivencia es que he sentido algo especial en él. No nos conocemos de casi nada o más bien yo no conozco casi nada de él...Pero él ya lo ha visto todo de mí.

Yo no soy muy complicada y todo lo que le he mostrado es todo lo que soy. 

Le he permitido, de manera inconsciente, saber de mí. Le he permitido verme llorar. Le he permitido verme reír. Le he permitido acercarse a mí. Nadie había llegado tan lejos o quizá a nadie se lo había permitido antes.

Y cuando la resolución me golpea en toda la cara es que quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo he permitido que esto pasara? ¿Cómo me he permitido querer a alguien así en tan poco tiempo? ¿Tan siquiera eso se puede? Hay personas a las que les toma semanas, meses, años _–y ni así es suficiente-_ conocer a alguien para luego dar paso al amor ¿Es correcto, entonces, lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Puede uno caer tan precipitadamente en el amor en tan corto tiempo?

Pero no es como que haya una receta o un instructivo para ello.

Puede que sí.

Puede que no.

Las realidades y los tiempos son distintos para todos.

Pero lo que yo no puedo permitirme ahora es seguir negando lo obvio: Sasuke me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo. Me gusta tanto sabiendo que soy una mala persona que se fijó primero en su aspecto antes que en lo interior. Una mala persona con antecedentes fuera de lo común. Yo ni siquiera me lo creería si viniera de mí misma. Seguiría pensando que estoy equivocada y que es solo por lo primero el que me atrae pero no es así.

De ser así no dolería tanto.

Aún cuando ya he dejado la tienda atrás, habiendo caminado ya varios metros de distancia, no me reconforta el saber que de verdad estoy sintiendo esto por alguien pues ese alguien, desde un principio, solo ha sido gentil y bueno conmigo porque su naturaleza es así. 

He sido yo la que se ha hecho las ideas equivocadas. ¡Yo a pesar de habérmelo advertido desde el inicio!

Ah, toda mi playlist acerca de no confiar en los hombres y sobre desamor debe estar decepcionada. Ya saben, Dua Lipa, Marina and the Diamonds y toda esa gente que profesa que el amor es solo un estado de ánimo del que debes tener cuidado.

Ah, quiero llorar.

Pero lo único que consigo es reírme un poco mientras me apoyo en una columna cerca del elevador.

¿Cómo lo veré a la cara ahora?

¿Cómo voy a lograrlo teniendo tantos pensamientos idílicos sobre el amor con él?

Mamá me lo advirtió.

Papá me lo advirtió.

¡Marina and the Diamonds no creó cuatro reglas en vano para esto!

—¿Sakura?

Ay, Dios mío.

Quiero darme un golpe en la mejilla. Quiero pellizcarme la piel por encima de la manga del suéter. Quiero enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y no mirar a nadie de nuevo. 

De todas las probabilidades en el mundo de estar en este preciso lugar, en este preciso momento, ¡en este maldito mundo!, ¿por qué tiene que ser esta en la que tenga que enfrentar a Sasori de nuevo?

Es que es ridículo, enserio que sí.

No puedo creer que la vida no me dé ni un respiro.

—¿Enserio eres tú? 

¡¿Quién más?! ¡¿Acaso en estos últimos dos años has conocido a alguien, además de mí, con el cabello rosa?! ¡Dímelo porque quiero decirle a esa persona un par de cosas! ¡Decirle que esa exclusividad es solo mía!

Demasiadas cosas pasar por mi cabeza ahora y ninguna de las cosas que quiero decir se conecta en una oración coherente. Estoy muda. Y estoy segura que a él le debe dar muchísima gracia el asumir que estoy así de histérica ahora debido a él. ¡Sueñas!

—Hola...—y, sin embargo, no sé en qué momento fui arrastrada por él al café de la primera planta del centro comercial. Ese al que todo mundo acude no porque sea amante de la cafeína sino más bien porque quieren ir por la calle presumiendo su maldito vaso con su maldito nombre rotulado con una carita feliz.

Sí, Sasori es un idiota de gustos simples.

Y yo una idiota que sigue aceptando cosas de su parte aunque más que ese pensamiento me haya impulsado a acompañarlo es porque enserio no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ah, y porque quiero aclarar las malditas cosas con él de una vez.

—¿Cambiaste de número o por qué nunca me contestas los mensajes?

—Se descompuso —contesto simplemente percatándome del detalle de verlo elegir _splenda_ en lugar de azúcar en su infusión de té helado. Yo, por mi parte, solo me concentro en la botella de agua que tengo enfrente. Desde luego que no voy a permitirle que me compre algo para luego tener que soportar oír como me lo restriega en la cara como si le debiera una deuda millonaria.

Esos tiempos acabaron.

Esos tiempos en los que me aprovechaba de su necesidad por hacerme sentir bien solo para él sentirse, valga la redundancia, también bien.

Que esto no es un intercambio de bienes, maldito pelirrojo.

—Estás mintiéndome —ofendida levanto una ceja—. Sé que no me contestas porque no quieres verme.

—Adivino —contesto sabiendo que en realidad estoy diciendo la verdad sobre mi teléfono pero también mintiendo por puro gozo de verlo enfadarse. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué me disculpe y le diga que me equivoqué cuando es evidente que esa pseudo relación no funcionó debido a los dos? Puedo aceptar la culpa que me corresponde porque ya estoy acostumbrada a asumir las consecuencias de mis errores porque Sasori, definitivamente, fue un error.

Un error que no quiero ni pienso volver a cometer con nadie, y esto no tiene nada que ver con el recién descubrimiento de mi gusto hacia Sasuke.

—Enserio Sakura, ¿tan difícil es aceptar que tú y yo nunca rompimos? —esta vez me atraganto en medio de mi primer y único sorbo a la botella de agua.

—¿Perdón...? —libero en casi un ahogo.

—Te alejaste de mí porque estabas molesta esa vez y como lo estabas sé que dijiste eso de "romper" solo porque, ya sabes, las mujeres tienden a tomar decisiones equivocadas por el calor del momento.

Debe ser una broma.

¿Enserio esta persona presume de tener inteligencia?

Porque justo ahora su comentario es lo más despectivo y ridículo que he escuchado jamás.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estos dos últimos años tu solo asumiste que me alejé de ti porque necesitaba tiempo y que seguíamos saliendo? —él asiente, entre solemne y arrogante, y yo solo quiero que su maldito té helado sepa tan mal como para amargarle la boca por semanas—. Sasori, yo te recordaba como alguien listo —y con ello, finalmente, logro que haga una mueca disgustada—. Y sí, acabo de insinuar que eres un imbécil.

En el pasado no me habría atrevido a decir aquello por querer conservar la imagen de la educación que me enseñaron mis padres intacta pero mi padre está muerto y mi madre no está aquí para enterarse que su hija está soltando una o dos palabrotas.

—No te recuerdo tan grosera —dice él y yo solo quiero reírme en su cara.

—E insisto, yo te recordaba como alguien con cerebro —digo, adelantándome a su respuesta antes de que si quiera vuelva a abrir la boca—. "Terminamos" es un término de lo más universal. ¿Sabes? Anda, googléalo e ilústrate un poco, que estoy segura te falta bastante —consiguiendo que sus facciones molestas se acentúen más ahora soy yo la que emboza una sonrisa satisfecha. 

—Voy a pasar por alto esto y voy a darte la oportunidad de que te disculpes —pongo los ojos en blanco—. Ah, y de que me pidas volver conmigo.

Suficiente de esta estupidez.

Sé que el ahogo de las voces y la exhalación de mucha gente a nuestro alrededor se debe a mi impulsiva reacción pero no me arrepiento ni un poco el haberle tirado toda el agua encima, añadiendo además toda su bebida tras vertérsela toda junta con un segundo movimiento de mi mano antes de salir apresurada de ahí con el rostro completamente rojo de ira.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa?!

—¡Deja de seguirme! —Consciente de que no le ha tomado ni medio segundo salir corriendo de ahí para darme alcance, apenas y tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo logra y me obliga a mirarlo tirando de mi brazo hacia él—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No hasta que aceptes volver conmigo!

—¿Sabes qué? Entérate de una vez por mí y no por alguien más. Solo estuve contigo porque me pareciste guapo, nada más. ¡Siempre ha sido así! —para este momento soy consciente de la cantidad de gente que voltea a vernos y del escándalo que estamos montando pero no me importa. Todos tenemos un límite y el mío hace mucho que rebosó solo que por miedo no había tenido el valor de aceptar esto. De aceptar que soy una asquerosa persona y que él en realidad fue tan víctima mía como yo la de él—. ¡¿Te crees que me fijo en las personas por sus bonitos sentimientos?! ¡Te elegí a ti porque tenías buen aspecto y porque a ti tampoco te importó estar con alguien como yo! ¡Yo solo me fijo en las personas por eso, no porque me gusten en realidad!

Puedo sentirlo. 

Puedo sentir como todo el estómago se me revuelve y como la gente pasa de mirarnos solamente a comenzar a murmurar cosas que, seguramente, no hablan bien de mí.

Yo tampoco lo haría.

No después de todo lo que he dicho.

No después de todo lo que he confesado.

Así es, Sakura, este es el tipo de persona horrenda que eres.

Y espero que él y todas las personas a mí alrededor se lo graben muy dentro de sus cabezas para que así nadie más vuelva a voltear a verme. Porque de ese modo nadie puede ser capaz de herirme de nuevo.

De ese modo nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke, se volverá a acercar a mí tampoco.

—¿Y tú te crees que no lo sabía? —Sasori vuelve a sujetarme del brazo con fuerza y yo solo lo miro asustada. En todo el tiempo que estuve con él nunca me agredió físicamente pero por la forma en la que casi gruñe y en cómo destilan odio sus ojos me dan la sensación de que esta vez ni siquiera está siendo consciente de lo violento que está siendo—. Por favor, Sakura, te creí un poco más lista.

—M-Me duele...—me quejo sintiendo como me sostiene con fuerza la muñeca. Si no fuera tan exagerada pensaría que quiere pulverizármela aunque creo que ganas no le faltan—. ¡Me está doliendo, imbéc-...! —ni él ni yo, ni cualquiera de los espectadores presentes, esperamos lo siguiente.

Y lo siguiente fue ver, y oír, como el rostro de Sasori retrocedía, se contraía y se teñía de carmesí.

Incluso puedo decir que eso que oí romperse había sido su nariz.

No lo recuerdo bien.

Así como tampoco recuerdo qué fue lo que él grito luego de eso para luego devolver el golpe con la misma intensidad hacia su agresor.

Silencié todo. 

Silencié los gritos. 

Silencié las exclamaciones de la gente alrededor pidiendo ayuda a algún guardia de seguridad ante el intercambio acalorado de golpes que Sasuke y Sasori se estaban dando. 

Solo me quedé ahí, estática, viendo como ambos rodaban por el piso y, evidentemente, Sasori perdía el encuentro mucho antes de lo esperado.

Lo único que recuerdo es a él.

A Sasuke con el rostro enfurecido.

A Sasuke con el labio partido.

A Sasuke soltando una última advertencia a Sasori.

—Si la vuelves a tocar yo soy el que te va a pulverizar todos los huesos.

A Sasuke volteándose hacia mí, sin siquiera mirarme, tomando mi mano y alejarse conmigo de ahí hacia alguna parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querían acción y pues ahí la tienen(?) u-u  
> En fin, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> Romi-out.


	9. La sinceridad (no) es tan aterradora

La mentira que había dicho a mi madre esa tarde no la convenció del todo pero al menos Sasuke se veía lo suficientemente golpeado como para que ella no preguntara más y aceptara que se quedara un rato en casa en lo que entre las dos pudiésemos limpiar y curar sus heridas.

Él, desde luego, se opuso en un principio intentando ser cordial y hasta cierto punto inconsciente de sí mismo y de cómo lucía.

Recuerdo a mi madre y a él hablando un poco más bajito en la sala en tanto yo me perdía entre los pasillos hacia las habitaciones para ir por el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que teníamos en el baño. Recuerdo haberlos escuchado susurrar, o al menos ser cuidadosos con lo que decían, tan pronto me fui. 

Y aquí, en Rusia o en China, aquello solo indica que cuando alguien baja la voz es para evitar que otro escuche un secreto a voces.

Ese otro, el malaventurado, soy yo.

Por más que intenté oír no pude sino solo exponer mi presencia haciendo que se callaran al instante cuando volví y torpemente tropecé, advirtiéndoles.

Sasuke no me miró en todo ese rato. Igual no pretendía que lo hiciera, mi madre casi en su totalidad se ocupó de atender sus heridas que gracias a Dios solo eran pequeños raspones y un poco de agrietamiento en su labio. Diferente a Sasori que, aunque Sasuke había tomado mi mano y había comenzado a arrastrarme velozmente lejos de él y de la conmoción, pude ver le había ido mucho peor de lo que Sasuke se encontraba ahora.

Me animaría a decir que el perfecto rostro de Sasuke seguía tan perfecto incluso si tenía un poco de sangre salpicada en su piel.

Perfecto rostro...

Como puedo me disculpo un momento perdiéndome en la cocina.

No sé si él me sigue con la mirada o si solo soy yo la que siente y cree que lo hace.

Dios...No puedo verlo a la cara ahora.

No cuando sé que algo debió escuchar de toda mi conversación previa con Sasori.

Es decir, Sasuke ha sido una tumba desde el momento en que me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su auto. Si su turno en la tienda había terminado o no, no lo supe. No supe si la razón de que su teléfono sonara tanto era porque Naruto le estaba marcando, preguntando quizá dónde demonios estaba.

No supe si el gesto duro que hizo durante todo el camino era debido a mí o a la situación, o por ambas cosas.

No supe muchas cosas en realidad porque me sentía tan asqueada de mí misma como para intentar aclarar el disturbio en el que él se había visto en vuelto de manera inconsciente. No se lo había pedido, ciertamente, pero decir eso sería ser una maldita desconsiderada con él. ¡Él solo quiso ayudarme!

Como sea...durante todo el trayecto a casa ninguno dijo nada. La mitad de mi conciencia me decía que era mejor dejar las cosas así pero la otra pedía a gritos aclarar todo.

Al final, luego de que mi madre terminara con él y yo regresara del paseo abatido dentro de mi mente, ella tuvo que avisar que saldría un momento porque prácticamente nuestra llegada precipitada la había atrasado un poco hacia la nueva entrevista de trabajo que hace días me había comentado, con mucha ilusión y felicidad, que tendría. Felicidad que en este momento no podía seguir festejando con ella o compartir. Quise desearle buena suerte y de paso disculparme por todo esto pero ella solo me miró y me envolvió en sus brazos.

Y yo quise hacerme pedazos ahí. Quise dejar que todas las piezas que me conformaban cayeran y que fuera ella quien las uniera con paciencia, amor y comprensión.

—L-lo siento... —apenas dije en un hilillo de voz sin explicarle nada. 

Pero ella, así como la mayoría de las mamás, es tan mágica y tan sabia que no sintió necesidad de saber mucho para entender todo.

Y yo solo podía pensar que estaba siendo una persona muy egoísta al querer que ella siempre resolviese todos mis problemas, y también egoísta al no decirle con claridad lo que pasaba porque pensaba que eso la decepcionaría más. 

Qué egoísta no poder animarla como ella siempre me anima a mí pero sería más egoísta el pedirle que se quede aquí para que yo no tenga que lidiar con Sasuke a solas.

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —me aparta suavemente sujetándome por los hombros y yo solo ruego para que mis sollozos, desde el vestíbulo donde nos encontramos ella y yo, no se escuchen hasta la sala donde se encuentra él—. Si no hiciste nada malo entonces no tienes por qué disculparte, Sakura.

—Cometí un error.

—Entonces ya sabes qué hacer ¿no? —la miro entre desesperada, llorosa y ansiosa—. Arréglalo. Eres mi Sakura ¿verdad? —manos en mis mejillas—. Estoy segura que él entenderá —y con esa apuesta me da un beso en la frente y se despide.

El calor de sus labios se conserva un poco hasta que de nuevo siento frío y soy consciente de que me encuentro, ahí de pie, sola. 

Y que sola debo afrontar los problemas si quiero tener un lugar en este mundo, en esta vida, en esta sociedad.

Esto ni siquiera tendría que ser un mayor problema pero para alguien como yo, que no está acostumbrada a saborear las delicias de la vida sin sentir que no las merece, es frustrante.

El silencio de Sasuke tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos. Eso y que seguramente me veo muy estúpida guardando silencio tan pronto me aparezco de nuevo en la sala como si esperara que él sea quien inicie la conversación.

Soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas. 

Soy yo quien debe aclarar las cosas incluso si no me está pidiendo una explicación. 

Soy yo quien debe disculparse consigo misma y sentir que esto es más por mí que por él. 

Con Sasori cometí ese error. El error de asumir que todo lo que hacía lo hacía para satisfacerlo. Y quizá era cierto.

Quizá me convertí en ese ser despreciable solo para no desentonar con la imagen que él daba.

Desentonar.

Hay una clara diferencia entre Sasori, Sasuke y yo. 

Y esa es que Sasori y yo somos personas despreciables y Sasuke no. Aunque asumir que él es todo sonrisas y tan puro como las perlas de la virgen es exagerar...pero estoy segura que no es ni la mitad de deshonesto de lo que somos Sasori y yo. Al menos me queda la satisfacción de que, al menos yo, soy más consciente de mis errores que ese idiota de los suyos.

—¿Te duele? —esta no debería ser como una de esas escenas en las que la chica cura al chico que le gusta para que luego el ambiente se vuelva íntimo y cada uno exprese sus fragilidades al otro. No tiene que ser así como tampoco espero que sea así. Pero lo único que se me ocurre es eso, preguntar algo que es demasiado obvio pues le he visto hacer muecas, mientras mi madre le terminaba de curar, donde claramente se notaba que le dolía.

Por supuesto que duele pero es un dolor físico que incluso yo preferiría tener en lugar de tener este que es del alma.

¿Él lo entendería?

¿Entendería un poco el ser humano desastroso que soy?

¿Entendería que soy tan culpable como el problema mismo?

Haber terminado con Sasori, bloquearlo, pretender eliminarlo de mis contactos y de mi vida, no significó avanzar. Significó huir. Significó no querer afrontar los problemas y solo esconderme. ¿Depresión? Bueno, puede que la tuviera pero no por él. Sino por la muerte de papá, y por considerar que su muerte había sido algo así como su último castigo sobre mí por haberle gritado aquella vez. 

Y que su muerte era su forma de hacerme pagar de una forma muy cruel.

Pero tampoco considero que yo fuera la víctima.

Víctima, mi madre. 

Atada a mí. 

Angustiada cada noche oyéndome despertar gritando y llorando por la pérdida del amor de su vida que también representaba todo el heroísmo para mí. Ella, envolviéndome en una manta, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Que ella sería fuerte por las dos. Y yo solo drenándola de su resplandor. No siendo capaz de retribuirle con nada, solo con más problemas.

Supongo que es lo que me merezco ahora que lo pienso mejor.

La soledad.

Porque ahora Sasuke luce como mi nueva víctima, y aunque una parte de mí se siente verdaderamente culpable, la otra, la que es retorcida, está gozándolo. Está gozando la manera en la que él me mira como si no quisiera perderme. Como si lo que me llevó a pararme delante de él y alargar la mano para tocar su mejilla, ahora cubierta de un apósito, fuera el mundo para él. 

Y como si él no quisiera que alejara mi mano de ahí, esa que se ha movido inconscientemente hasta rozar su piel.

Cuando la sujeta su roce es suave a la vez que es cálido.

Y en mí deposita un sentimiento que me acaricia el pecho cuando coloca su mano sobre la mía, recostando la mejilla en mi palma para evitar que me aleje.

—Quédate así un rato.

No sé cuánto es un rato como tampoco sé por qué no está pidiéndome una explicación, como tampoco sé por qué no hay odio o molestia en sus ojos. 

Solo está ahí, sujetando mi mano sobre su mejilla para que no me aparte. Cuando las piernas me piden sentarme, lo hago pero sin apartar la mano, quedando a un lado dentro del sofá de dos piezas.

Y nos quedamos así _el rato_ que me pide.

Un rato que puede ser un minuto, dos semanas o una vida entera.

Solo reacciono cuando vuelvo a hablar sorprendiéndome de mi propia iniciativa.

—Lamento que... —me muerdo los labios como queriendo intercambiar lo que estuve a punto de decir por algo más, lo cuál termino haciendo —. La-Lamento que hayas tenido que salir del trabajo por...

—Mi turno ya había terminado —sea mentira o sea verdad, no me siento en condiciones de preguntar más. 

Mi mano sigue ahí pero de a poco es él quien la aparta solo para dejar tanto la suya como la mía sobre su pierna izquierda. El gesto, sin embargo, no me provoca que me altere. De hecho, sabiendo que estoy tan cerca de él es como para que ya estuviera con el rostro caliente y enrojecido. Supongo que debe ser la atmósfera seria y un poco fría la que no me permite expresarme de ese modo.

Pero mientras más siento su mano sobre la mía más necesidad siento de decir algo.

Todo empeora cuando su mano y la mía se entrelazan debido a que él lo propicia, impidiéndome por más tiempo seguir siendo demasiado cínica como para no hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar hace unas horas.

—Aamm, Sasuke, verás...Sobre el chico que estaba conmigo, él...—mi voz se agita cuando su mano aprieta la mía en un gesto de interrupción para luego oír su voz.

—No necesitas decirme ni explicarme nada —pero en lugar de que eso me genere alivio me provoca lo contrario. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que no hay necesidad de explicarle nada? ¡¿No ha visto cómo quedó por mi culpa?! ¡Lo mínimo que se merece es una explicación de mi parte!

—No, está bien, yo quiero... —pego un saltito cuando la habitación se ilumina por un segundo dándole paso al sonido característico de un trueno al mismo tiempo que Shiero, quien anda por ahí maullando y paseándose entre los sillones, se sube encima de las piernas de Sasuke en acto reflejo de buscar un poco de protección.

Siento que lo envidio.

Envidio a mi gato y su proactividad. Pero estoy segura también de que solo ha seguido su instinto. El instinto de buscar un lugar cálido y seguro en el cual quedarse hasta que pase una tormenta como la que azota ahora.

Ojalá pudiera ser un gato para poder ceder más el instinto y dejar de pensar tanto.

La manera en la que Sasuke acaricia a Shiero me trae paz como también me trae muchas dudas. Y me deja con una sensación de expectación a cerca de lo siguiente que va a hacer o lo siguiente que va a decir pero él no vuelve a decir nada solo hasta que anuncia que ya es muy tarde y que si no se va ahora la tormenta podría empeorar.

Le pido, inconscientemente, que se quede hasta que pase pero él, de nuevo, incide en que es mejor irse de una vez.

Yo sé que me lo dice por compromiso pero también me lo dice porque no sabe de qué otra forma volver a hablarme o tan siquiera mirarme. Solo hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo y yo me encuentro en disyuntiva si decir algo más o simplemente gritarle las cosas, Shiero vuelve a interrumpirnos, ronroneándole alrededor de sus pies mientras menea la cola sobre sus piernas.

—Enserio... ¿Por qué no esperas que pase la tormenta?—irónicamente me veo asaltada en una realidad alterna. 

En la que esas palabras tienen un significado más profundo para mí como también para él. El esperar que pasen las cosas malas sin enfrentarlas, solo para coincidir de nuevo en una vida con problemas a la espalda que nunca fueron aclarados. Cuando me doy cuenta del peso de esas palabras, me retraigo.

Si él decide irse o no es su decisión.

Y yo no soy nadie para pedirle que se quede.

Que se quede y que me escuche, o que simplemente lo haga para no escuchar nada.

Sí, sería lo ideal.

Porque, desde un inicio, su voz me ha envuelto en un sentimiento extraño. Incluso si es su voz riendo, su voz enfadándose, su voz gritando, ha sido eso lo que, en muchas ocasiones, me ha traído de vuelta. Su voz y la pasión con la que dice las cosas. 

La sinceridad que envuelve las palabras. 

La sinceridad que es aterradora.

—Sasuke...—con un pie afuera y un pie adentro, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, con los oídos siendo atravesados por el ruido de la tormenta, sostengo la manga de su abrigo suavemente. Como quien teme y es cuidadoso, por primera vez, con sus palabras pues las siguientes que estoy por decir debieron ser las primeras que debieron salir de mí—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

¿Por qué eres tan bueno, paciente y amable conmigo?, quiero añadir pero creo que la idea general está dicha.

Es decir ¿qué necesidad tendría él de pasar tiempo con alguien como yo? ¿No ve como me visto? ¿No ve cómo luzco? ¿No ve los problemas que voy a ocasionarle, como el de hace unas horas, si sigue conmigo? ¿Con alguien que no le dice ni le explica nada porque nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo?

Cuando murió papá no tuve la necesidad de sentirme culpable porque sabía que mi madre estaba ahí, diciéndome que no había sido culpa mía que él se fuera tan desolado por no haber podido pedirme perdón. 

Él pidiendo perdón. 

Él cuando debí de ser yo. 

Cuando debí ser un poco más comprensiva. Cuando debí de ser menos imbécil. Cuando debí de pensar mejor las cosas y solo despedirme con un beso sin saber que en un par de horas la vida me reprocharía en cara que había sido una mala hija.

Yo no merezco algo como esto, el sentir que sus brazos me protegen tan pronto comienzo a sollozar sin darle, de nuevo, ninguna explicación.

Él solo está ahí, abrazándome con la puerta abierta, resistiendo la tempestad a su espalda mientras me aprieta más. Como si él quisiera tragarse el frío, la lluvia, los relámpagos y mis miedos. Como si fuera una especie de muralla humana que impide que nada ni nadie me lastime.

Él y yo en la misma oración.

Él y yo en el mismo lugar.

Él y yo sintiéndonos un poco más.

—No llores —pero solo lo hago más. Las palabras, las disculpas, las explicaciones, se atoran en mi garganta, asfixiándome. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo atravesar el umbral de la sinceridad sin que me parezca aterradora? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en papá y en que Sasuke va a terminar orillándome a causarle el mismo daño que causé en él?—. Es por ti, Sakura.

Mi corazón se agita un poco más cuando, luego de unos segundos de no entender el contexto de sus palabras, finalmente lo hago.

_"¿Por qué me sigues?"_

—Solo es...Solo es porque se trata de ti.

Eso me sorprendió.

Pero no tanto como la forma en la que intensificó el abrazo. Aunque creo que el asombro real vino cuando me solté a llorar devolviéndole el gesto.

No hay mal que por bien no venga. Eso es lo que mi madre suele decir siempre.

Mi interpretación sobre eso es que para que haya felicidad debe existir la tristeza.

Y lo que siento ahora es una combinación de eso.

Al final, Sasuke se quedó un poco más. 

Pero no pasamos del vestíbulo en realidad, solo nos quedamos así, abrazados, con la tormenta azotando y con Shiero atravesando nuestras piernas con su cola esponjosa, reconfortando un poco el ambiente con sus ronroneos. Estando así, como si fuéramos estatuas, siendo la representación de los protagonistas de la escena de una obra en medio del ensayo de un abrazo intenso y afectuoso, es que obtengo un poco de paz. 

Así como obtengo un poco de esos pensamientos abrumadores que tiene una chica con respecto a alguien que, potencialmente, le gusta.

Decir que me gusta Sasuke, sin embargo, considero que es una frase demasiado ambigua. No es solo gustar. Con él me siento segura y feliz sabiendo que, posiblemente, no reciba nada bueno estando conmigo.

Problema tras problema.

Embarrada tras embarrada.

Aun así no creo que alguna vez me haya enamorado genuina y sinceramente de alguien jamás. 

Enamorar. 

Otra palabra que debería abarcar mucho pero que nadie sabe explicar. Pero digamos que lo estoy, o que poco a poco estoy cayendo en el aguijón de eso a lo que llaman amor. Justo ahora, tener estos pensamientos infantiles están fuera de contexto. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No cuando él me abraza y me sostiene tan gentilmente sin esperar recibir algo de mí más allá del caos grupal que represento.

Pero entonces sucede que...hay un momento de debilidad. Debilidad que también es sinceridad.

Sinceridad que, de nuevo, luce aterradora, aunque...pareciera que ya no tanto.

Y ese momento llega cuando él se aparta, me sostiene de los hombros, y roza mis labios.

No sé por qué lo hace y no sé por qué yo se lo permito.

Lo único que sé es que han sido demasiadas las veces que he llorado en frente de él pero...

—Por favor, ya no llores.

Pero él, definitivamente, se ha ocupado de secarlas todas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capítulo haya quedado un poco más corto que los anteriores pero me estoy reservando las últimas brasas del conflicto para los siguientes capítulos que, siendo sincera, representarán el final de esta primera parte :) Estoy muy contenta por eso.
> 
> Y pues bueno, too much feelings~
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!
> 
> Romi-out


	10. Lo que siento por ti

Me siento fatal.

Y eso, definitivamente, no se debe a que haya faltado a un par de clases de ballet.

Y es que desde que he besado a Sasuke he estado en un estado de imbecilidad potenciado a cien.

Quiero decir, no he sentido humillación más grande —luego de olvidar los pasos de un baile del día de las madres en el parvulario frente a una audiencia de cincuenta personas— que la de mantener los ojos abiertos durante un beso. Que sí, no es el primer beso ni mucho menos pero no recuerdo la cantidad de veces en las que tuve que pestañear para darme cuenta que Sasuke no lo hacía. 

Él estaba encima de mí, o más bien su rostro estaba encima del mío, y no es que no me fascinara la idea de entregarme estúpidamente a la suave sensación de sus labios pero mi mente, en ocasiones, es demasiado imbécil que termino auto saboteándome.

A mi madre le he soltado una excusa.

Una excusa que, desde luego, no se ha creído desde la vez en que le mentí a cerca de que los pastelitos de chocolate que había elaborado, cuando tenía cuatro años, habían sido a base de lodo.

No me supongo que me crea de todos modos. Cuando los ojos rojos delatan es una cosa extraordinaria el sentir que no puedes cerrarlos y que te arden todo el día. Sea cual sea su razón para dejarme saltarme un par de clases, se lo agradezco.

No quiero ver a nadie.

No quiero ni que el Sol me nutra de la vitamina adecuada para mi piel.

Quisiera quedarme para siempre envuelta entre sábanas, cobertores y sueños rotos.

Porque sí, no puedo clasificar de otro modo el momento en el que sus labios se separaron de los míos y yo únicamente comencé a llorar. Recuerdo la cara de Sasuke, completamente desesperada por saber qué me sucedía. Preguntándome si había hecho mal, diciéndome que lo disculpara, diciéndome que no lo volvería hacer. No sé cuál de todas esas cosas fue la peor de oír. Como si me diera a entender que había sido un error.

Que yo había sido un error.

—¿Me ayudas a terminar las galletas?

Sé la intención de mi madre al pedirme esto tan pronto me ve aparecer como un ser grisáceo en una Luna fría y lejana. Sé que ella es parecida al Sol y que de algún modo yo soy su hija aunque parezca más la de un planeta frío. Mi madre es así, no busca las respuestas de inmediato pues entiende que primero existe la autocompasión. La mía es muy larga. Es un periodo muy largo en el que únicamente me encuentro a mí misma fuera de órbita.

Desearía poder contarle...aunque intuyo que ella sabe.

Con Sasori tuve varias peleas de las que ella se enteró pero nunca una que afectara realmente mi estado de ánimo. Lo que tuve con él era una relación tan frágil como el cristal. Y siempre estuve preparada para romper en algún punto.

En cambio, lo que he tenido con Sasuke, que ni es de cerca a lo que se refiere a una relación, es distinto. He cometido tanto errores a lo largo de mi corta vida pero nunca me sentí realmente agobiada o culpable de ellos. Solo los aceptaba. Con Sasuke siento que el vaso que estuvo vacío durante mucho tiempo está a punto de desbordarse. O quizá ya lo hizo.

Sí, lo hizo. 

Y como consecuencia no supe cómo reaccionar. Como consecuencia, y a modo de protección, únicamente lo aparté aún si él intentó acercarse y seguir profesando disculpas. Disculpas que me supieron tan mal como me sabe el helado de pistache cuando está amargo. Él, desde luego, no es el culpable pero lo único que pude pensar para sentirme segura en ese momento fue pedirle que se fuera.

—Sakura, yo...

—Vete...

¿Qué me habría delatado primero?

¿Las lágrimas o las mejillas teñidas de carmín?

¿Qué habrá sentido él al verme así?

Un corazón es una carga muy pesada.

Antes de saberlo, antes de admitir que le quería, antes que terminar hundida a la almohada de mi cama con lágrimas y el rostro entumecido, ya estaba pensando nuevamente en él. Y de paso admitiendo lo enamorada que estaba de él también. La revelación no me permitió dormir esa noche. Pero el peso de la deshonestidad, la que he cargado durante mucho tiempo, se esfumó de a poco cuando me dominó el sueño.

Y con ello volví a soñar con él. 

Soñé una realidad pasada en la que hubiese admitido esto antes. En la que hubiese aceptado disfrutar del momento del beso y en la que no hubiese huido de lo que sentía. Deseé, incluso si hubiese sido por un instante, que la impulsividad de la Sakura del pasado apareciera. Que se hubiese apoderado de mí para devolverle el beso con intensidad. Aún así...él fue demasiado amable. Demasiado amable a pesar de que lo vi dibujar un semblante entristecido.

Demasiado amable para desearme buenas noches dándome un beso en la frente a pesar de todo.

Un beso como el fuego donde las brasas siguen sin extinguirse realmente luego de todos estos días en los que no lo he visto ni sabido de él.

_"Es por ti, Sakura"_

¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?

¿Qué por mí había golpeado a Sasori? ¿Qué por mí estaba haciendo todas esas cosas?

Bueno, si a esas íbamos seguramente tendría que culparlo a él por venir a sacudir mi mundo y por hacerme más despistada de lo normal al punto de que ni siquiera puedo terminar de redactar un ensayo que he tenido que corregir en tiempo récord a petición del profesor de historia para poder acumular los puntos necesarios y salvar la materia. ¿Qué esta especie de adultos no asume que cuando uno está de vacaciones es porque justamente queremos descansar de ellos?

No lo entiendo.

Como tampoco entiendo cómo es que Sasuke me tiene todo el día pensando en él.

_¿Desea guardar los cambios efectuado en el Documento 1?_

_"Es por ti, Sakura..."_

_No._

—¡Es-Espera! ¡NO!

Tan así que comenzaba a pensar que también era una especie de maldición.

* * *

La proactividad no es una de mis cualidades, así como tampoco lo es la valentía pero sin darme cuenta los pies me han guiado hasta aquí.

De nuevo es como un _dejavú._

Bueno, más o menos.

Para ser _dejavú_ él tendría que estar aquí en primer lugar. Tendría que estar rodeado de gente que es feliz a su lado sonriéndole y yo tendría que estar un poco apartada entre la sección de bohemia y la vida sentimental de algún cantante ocasional. 

En primer lugar, si lo que pretendía era salir y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, justo ahora no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No tendría que esconderme ni tendría que pensar en que todo va a salir mal. No tendría que anticipar el futuro si aún no sucede...pero si no lo hiciera no sería yo. 

Ya saben, la Sakura depresiva autocompasiva.

Y los malos hábitos no mueren o desaparecen de la noche a la mañana.

—No debería estar aquí —me digo a mí misma convenciéndome de que quizá me he apresurado. Quizá él no quiere verme en realidad. Es decir, no ha llamado. Y tampoco lo veo por ningún lado. Aunque eso tampoco es su obligación. Y no tendría por qué molestarse cuando prácticamente lo he corrido de mi casa hace un par de noches. Aun así estaba convencida de que lo haría...

No. No estaba convencida. Tenía esperanza.

Me pregunto si está bien tenerla. Y también me pregunto si está bien sentirme celosa.

—¿Sakura? —cuando Naruto me encuentra me deshago rápidamente del indicio de agua salada que hay en los bordes de mis ojos. Él, desde luego, es todo luz. Con su cabello rubio y esos bonitos ojos azules. Pero aún si sus ojos siempre me han parecido amables justo ahora luce preocupado—. Supe lo que pasó. Sasuke me contó y... ¿Estás bien? —hace una pausa como si esperara que yo dijera algo—. Él aun no llega pero no debe tardar, ¿por qué no lo esperas?

Como dije, amable.

Y a pesar de que menciona su nombre, y espero que diga algo más sobre él, la verdad es que tampoco quiero seguir escuchando. Quizá sea conveniente que Sasuke no esté en la tienda en primer lugar. Quizá es un indicio del destino. Quizá deba dejar las cosas tal y como están.

Soy una sobreviviente.

Una sobreviviente a este tipo de desenlaces que si bien no son problemas de primer mundo, para algunas personas si lo son.

Son su todo y a la vez es nada.

Pero como dije, sobreviviente. Por eso estoy aquí luego de lo de papá. Por eso estoy aquí luego de lo de Sasori. Y por eso seguiré aun aquí sin Sasuke.

Un día, una semana, un mes, el tiempo que tome, me reconstruiré. Aunque si pudiera tener un último deseo sería conservar su aroma como se conserva una flor en polvo de estrellas.

Lavanda. Lavanda y un poco de menta. Se siente tan fuerte que parece que está cerca de mí...pero sucede que es así. 

Sucede que me he demorado tanto en salir como él se ha apresurado a entrar. Medio segundo es el tiempo que nos toma a los dos encontrarnos a los ojos. Él con la mirada sorprendida y yo con la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí aunque hace unos minutos había ido allí con una actitud más decidida.

—Sakura... —Oh, Dios... ¿Cómo puede decir mi nombre tan a la ligera? Aunque si fuera un poco menos cohibida me daría cuenta del gesto que hace. Como la idealización de un encuentro deseado, un encuentro esperado.

 _"No lo mires a los ojos",_ me repetí con la cobardía intoxicándome ojos, nariz y garganta.

La vergüenza que siento ha escalado a un nuevo nivel. A un nivel que siempre creí inimaginable sentir en una situación así. Y es que con Sasuke me he sentido tan extraña desde el día en que lo conocí. Haciendo cosas que no son propias de mí. Y él robándome todas esas primeras veces que nunca antes sentí.

El sonrojo y el nervio de mirarlo a los ojos es genuino y yo solo puedo pensar que debo verme muy vulnerable justo ahora.

—¿Ya te vas? —me pregunta, y enserio agradezco que Naruto nos haya dado espacio aunque a su vez estoy nerviosa de sentirme sola con él. 

Las pocas chicas que hay en la tienda parecen abejas alrededor de una flor pero la presencia de Sasuke, junto a su semblante serio y apacible, crea un muralla que impide que alguien se acerque. Que seamos solo él y yo. Que me haga pensar, aunque sea por un instante, que yo estoy por encima de cualquiera en su escala de personas importantes.

—E-eh, sí, solo venía por... —Demonios, pienso. ¡No tengo ninguna excusa preparada! ¡Tendría que tener una si ya ha pasado alrededor de una semana!

—Mi turno acaba de empezar pero...—lo siento dudar, como si fuera cuidadoso en cada palabra que dice. Como si lo pensara demasiadas veces en su mente antes de hablar—. Sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿podríamos hablar luego de que termine? —estoy segura que ninguna de las excusas que hubiese preparado para huir me habrían ayudado a salir de esta. Es más, no esperaba que tal escenario se presentara.

Él...pidiéndome hablar.

Una parte de mí quiere decirle que no y salir corriendo porque la posibilidad del rechazo es tan dolorosa para la gente que es inexperta en el amor pero la otra parte, la que siempre ha soñado con amar de este modo, está pidiéndome, está suplicándome que me quede. Que no rechace la posibilidad.

Que no me cierne sobre mis propios escenarios fatalistas y me permita tener esperanza.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?"_ Las palabras de mamá se repiten con fuerza.

Sasuke no está pidiéndome que salga con él como tampoco me está haciendo algún reclamo sobre el ayer. Solo está ahí, con los ojos ansioso y los labios apretados un poco, pidiéndome hablar. Aún si es sobre cualquier otra cosa, cuando toma una de mis manos y la aprieta dulcemente, todo lo demás deja de importarme.

Sea medio segundo, diez minutos, una hora o una vida entera, quiero quedarme con el calor de su mano y con la sensación de que se intentó incluso si resultase todo en vano.

—Está bien.

Dos palabras que son tan fáciles de decir para el resto o la mayoría del mundo pero para mí dependen de mucho valor. Mucho valor que poco o nada tengo de él.

Debería anotar esto tan pronto llegue a casa, sea cual sea el rumbo que vaya a tomar la supuesta conversación con Sasuke. Anotarlo a modo de recordatorio de un primer paso en todo lo escabroso que conlleva mi autoestima.

Así como además anotar, en la esquina de una hoja escondida y arrugada, el recuerdo del primer beso. El qué sentí y a qué me supo. Incluso podría perfumar esa hoja con alguna de las esencias de papá. Una que se parezca al aroma de Sasuke.

Ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo, el hombre de las mil sonrisas, el héroe a veces con capa y a veces no, el hombre de las manos callosas y espalda ancha sobre la cual di innumerables viajes a la Luna y a ciudades mágicas dentro de mi imaginación. Ojalá estuviera aquí para poder decirle que me gusta un chico, para poder ver como frunce la boca y repite incansablemente que nadie debe acercarse a su princesa.

El hombre que quiero ver y al que extraño.

El otro hombre al que espero sentada en uno de los asientos dispersos del centro comercial.

Y luego está este maldito hombre que es como una piedra en el zapato y que solo Dios sabe cuánto lo odio tan pronto reconozco su maldita cabellera roja.

¿Es que acaso me sigue a todos lados o qué?

Cuando veo a Sasori veo rojo, y no, no es debido a su cabello, es solo que me hierve la sangre recordar el tremendo escándalo montado por su culpa hace un par de días. Aunque, bueno, quizá yo también haya tenido parte de esa culpa pero ese no es el punto. Yo no soy la que va por la vida buscándolo pero al parecer él sí a mí pues tan pronto abre la boca sé que no se ha tomado este día como cualquier otro para ir a comprar ropa de marca o salir por un smoothie.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —Pelirrojo del demonio, pienso. ¿Acaso me ha estado siguiendo? Mi mirada y la de él se confrontan y es como si me convirtiera en una persona distinta cuando me lo topo. O quizá solo sucede cuando se tratan de personas indeseables que no soporto—. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar —enarco una ceja, arrogante.

—¿Perdón? —le aparto la mirada solo unos segundos buscando algo de calma dentro de todo el remolino de frustración y enojo que siento con solo verlo...pero no sucede. En cosa de nada ya estoy encarándolo de nuevo como si fuera lo suficientemente pretenciosa a ganar. Igual no me importa. Sasori es ese tipo de persona a la que solo quieres darle un golpe tan pronto abre la boca para decir estupideces—. ¿Hablar? No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Lo que tenía que decirte lo hice hace días —me contengo solo un poco, no alzando lo suficiente la voz para no atraer la misma atención de la gente como esa vez—. Enserio, deja de seguirme y déjame en paz —y como sé que de él mismo no va a salir tal iniciativa es que me pongo de pie comenzando a caminar lejos. Al menos si pudiera dar un par de vueltas a todo el centro comercial me daría tiempo de volver para cuando Sasuke salga pero se me olvida el detalle de que Sasori no es de los que aceptan la derrota tan fácilmente. Y es que cuando siento su mano, de nuevo, atenazar mi muñeca, el coraje vuelve a enervar ¡Pero qué hombre tan terco!—. ¡¿Eres sordo o qué tienes?! ¡Dije que me dejes en paz!

—¿Es por el idiota de esa vez? —un frío me recorre la espalda cuando se refiere a Sasuke de ese modo—. Dime ¿él sabe sobre tu asqueroso hábito de que te gusten los chicos guapos? Estoy seguro que si se lo dices se va a alejar de inmediato. Se ve como el tipo de idiota romántico que no entona contigo —cuando dice eso un temblor inconsciente, junto a una extraña sensación de ira, se arremolina en mi pecho—. ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a entender, Sakura? Yo soy el indicado para estar contigo. Soy el único que conoce cómo eres realmente.

—¡Suéltame...!

—¿Por eso te gusta él ahora, no es así? —el malestar que siento en el pecho pronto comienza a expandirse dejando remanentes de desesperación y angustia en todos lados. La sensación es amarga y también insoportable. Pero más allá de eso, detrás de todo lo malo que podría estar sintiendo ahora, está el miedo. Miedo de que todo lo que Sasori dice sea cierto. 

La posibilidad nunca se desvaneció completamente, solo la aparté dándole paso a emociones nuevas. Emociones que nunca antes había sentido por alguien pero...de nuevo está aquí, esa posibilidad estacionándose en mi mente.

No.

No es por su apariencia.

¡No es por eso que me gusta Sasuke!

—Y-Ya basta... —pero a medida que Sasori continúa hablando es como si todo mi impulso y mi valor anterior, toda esa torre que había construido con mucho esfuerzo con los retazos de mí misma, se tambaleara de nuevo. Como un vendaval furioso sin ningún ápice de piedad, Sasori continúa reteniéndome y a la vez siendo venenoso con sus palabras. Y yo me las trago, me las trago y me provocan miedo.

—Él no lo sabe ¿verdad? —gimo y no me reconozco. Siento la garganta tan pesada junto a esa pesada necesidad en el pecho que se manifiesta con el ardor de mis ojos.

No.

Por supuesto que no lo sabe.

Durante la ocasión anterior, si bien no tocamos el tema ni un poco, también estaba aterrada. Aterrada de que él hubiese escuchado demasiado de mi última conversación con Sasori. Que supiera el tipo de persona despreciable que fui en su momento. Ni siquiera sé si vestigios de aquella Sakura siguen en mí. Malos hábitos, promesas desdeñosas, frágiles esperanzas, sueños de cristal.

Las amenazas de Sasori son puntuales pero mi mente tampoco permite que la imagen que tengo de Sasuke se altere demasiado.

Si yo soy así...Si de verdad no he cambiado en lo absoluto, sé que él no es Sasori.

Él no es de las personas que te apuntarían con el dedo. Él escucha. Él esperaría a que terminara de hablar y, en caso de que decidiera irse de mi vida, lo haría sin hacer un escándalo. Él no es como Sasori. 

No, más bien la oración correcta sería...

—Tú nunca serás como él —el miedo que siento tan pronto el rostro de Sasori se perturba y roza en uno desquiciado me recorre entera pero no retrocedo. No sé si porque soy demasiado idiota o porque ya estoy harta de seguir su juego—. No lo compares contigo... ¡Él jamás haría algo así!

Incluso si me odia. Incluso si se entera. Incluso si no quiere verme nunca más...

Antes de que pueda recibir toda su ira la silueta de Sasori se hace pequeña porque es alejada de mí de una manera un tanto violenta pues tan pronto me percato que, de nuevo y para variar, hay un pequeño círculo de personas observando, también me percato que está Sasuke. 

Y Sasori, allá a unos metros, aventado al piso.

Dios Santo...¡Sasuke acaba de tirarlo y ahora lo sujeta del borde de la camisa!

—Te lo advertí la vez pasada —el tono de su voz, sin embargo, pierde la dulzura y la amabilidad que siempre tiene aunque tendría que estar muy idiota como para creer que Sasuke no tiene todo un repertorio de semblantes y expresiones sombrías debajo de toda esa pasividad que siempre muestra—. Que si la volvías a tocar te iba a pulverizar todos los huesos —aun si no está sonriendo, aún si está siendo más expresivo de lo normal, puedo decir que sigue siendo él. Es una amenaza solamente, Sasuke no heriría a alguien así y con tanta gente alrededor... ¿O sí?

—¡Sasuke! —cuando Sasori le escupe casi dándole en la cara mi voz sale por sí sola y aunque no me mira sé que me escucha. Lo veo en los brazos tensarse y detener ese impulso calcinante subir por todas sus venas. No es que esté defendiendo a Sasori, es que soy consciente de lo mal que va a irle si arma una pelea ahí... ¡Aún lleva el uniforme de la tienda de discos! ¡Es comprometerlo demasiado!

Pero una vez más, él me sorprende. Me sorprende siempre haciendo cosas que están fuera de mi entendimiento.

No lo golpea pero sí que lo sujeta con más fuerza de la ropa, casi dejando su rostro a centímetros del suyo escalando en la intimidación a niveles increíbles. Y la gente, a nuestro alrededor, no sabe si intervenir o llamar a un guardia.

—Escúchame bien porque parece que aún no te queda claro—Él no está jugando pero incluso puedo decir que esa sonrisa está muy lejana a las cordiales que siempre da. Es una sonrisa sarcástica y amenazante—. Estoy saliendo con Sakura por eso siempre viene a la tienda —alza la mirada como si señalara una dirección de manera trivial—. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no? —Sasori no responde, y aunque pudiera estoy segura que sería demasiado difícil emitir palabra alguna por la forma en la que Sasuke lo tiene sujeto del cuello de su camisa—. Así que te lo voy a advertir una vez más. Aléjate de ella.

¿Un hombre es capaz de pasar del enojo real a una mirada suave en cosa de nada? Porque es justamente lo que Sasuke hace tan pronto suelta a Sasori, se aleja de él, y camina hacia mí mirándome de una forma suave pero a la vez intranquila. Como si de verdad estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no volver sobre sus pasos y quien sabe qué cosas violentas hacerle a al otro.

—¡Tú también escúchame, imbécil! ¡Ella solo está contigo por tu bonita cara! —la mano de Sasuke, esa que se siento un poco caliente y un poco fría sobre mi mejilla, se detiene, y de nuevo un frío horrible me recorre todo el cuerpo. No...Por favor, Dios, no lo alejes de mí...Déjame explicarle, ¡Déjame explicarte!

Cuando la mano de Sasuke se aparta de mi mejilla me siento abandonada pero, una vez más, subestimo mucho todo a cerca de él. Solo la aparta para tomar mi mano con fuerza y darle una última advertencia a Sasori.

—Piérdete.

De nuevo no dice nada...Pero lo sabe. Estoy segura que ahora lo sabe. Incluso si tuviera la capacidad para dudar cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca venenosa de alguien como Sasori, sé que Sasuke lo sabe. Porque yo no se lo niego y porque durante todo el trayecto de nuevo a la tienda de discos yo estoy temblando.

Soy una estúpida. Incluso no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo y mi semblante me delate.

Quiero hablar.

Quiero explicarle.

¡No quiero excusarme esta vez!

Pero mis oportunidades se pierden una vez que entramos a la tienda solo para ser recibidos por un escandalizado y preocupado Naruto.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡Shikamaru me dijo que había un escándalo frente a su tienda! ¡No creí que fueran ustedes! —no respondo. En su lugar rehuyo de su mirada, y aunque veo indicios en Naruto de querer hablarme Sasuke se adelanta.

—El chico de la otra vez —hace una pausa y solo soy consciente de que seguimos tomados de las manos cuando siento un ligero apretón—. Estaba siguiéndola así que le dejé en claro un par de cosas.

—¿Ese idiota otra vez? —veo a Sasuke asentir solamente aunque juraría que está mordiéndose los labios y que también está conteniéndose de añadir más detalles pues las líneas de expresión de su rostro están demasiado rígidas—. ¿Te hizo algo, Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —solo niego incapaz de hablar. Incapaz de digerir lo que acaba de pasar pero hay un solo pensamiento de lo más intenso que no me abandona aun luego de que nos despedimos de Naruto y Sasuke me embarca en su auto.

_"Estoy saliendo con Sakura"_

Saliendo.

No estamos saliendo.

¿O lo estamos?

Tales pensamientos no deberían ser mi preocupación primordial ahora. La que tendría que serlo es pensar que mi madre va a negarse cuando le diga que me demoraré más tiempo en el centro comercial a modo de esconder que en realidad estoy, justo ahora, en la sala del departamento de Sasuke. 

Recuerdo haberle escuchado decir algo como que _"Vivo cerca, ¿puedo llevarte a casa después?"_ pero no recuerdo haber accedido.

Es decir ¿quién accedería a ir al hogar del chico que le gusta así como así?

Es entonces que una realidad más clara e intimidante me asalta el rostro y hace que este se acalore.

_"El chico que me gusta"_

Este tendría que ser el momento adecuado, pues tengo a mi madre del otro lado de la línea del teléfono demasiado silenciosa esperando, seguramente, a que yo diga algo, para decirle la verdad. La verdad que ella supo con demasiada anticipación. Sobre los chicos y las mariposas arremolinadas de la primera ilusión. La real.

Es el momento, me repito mentalmente. Pero si dijera tal cosa... ¿Ella asumiría que estoy con él, en su casa?

¡¿Qué hago aquí en primer lugar?! ¡¿En qué momento me dejé arrastrar?!

Ahogada en sentimientos y presentimientos es que seguramente terminé aquí, en el baño de visitas, auxiliando a mi intensa necesidad de sentirme, por un momento, sola para dar rienda suelta a todo lo que siento en silencio. A que las lágrimas bajen y mi sollozo se camufle con el agua del grifo que previamente he abierto para que el agua que corre sea el sonido que silencie todo lo demás.

Mamá no sabe de esto pero estoy segura que intuye que algo pasa cuando le suelto un: Estoy bien, a medias.

Pero no pregunta más que para saber a qué hora voy a volver.

Y lo último que dice es que ama con todo su corazón.

Son dos toquecitos en la puerta que me traen de vuelta a la realidad de que estoy en el departamento de Sasuke y que seguramente ya he demorado demasiado ahí dentro como para hacerlo preocuparse un poco.

El pecho se me contrae, las mejillas se me colorean, las manos me pican, la garganta arde y el corazón pesa.

Nunca me había interesado antes por el _"Cómo luzco"_ pero parece que apenas soy consciente de ello cuando antes de salir me miro al espejo del baño y me aseguro que todo esté en su lugar, y en especial de que mis ojos no luzcan rojos.

—Toma —son las primeras palabras de él que me reciben tan pronto me vislumbran por el pasillo. Como si durante todo ese tiempo estuviese solamente esperando a verme para levantarse del sofá como un resorte. Incluso cuando se acerca a mí hay cierta prudencia en su movimiento al ofrecerme la taza con algún líquido humeante que pronto reconozco como té—. Es té de manzanilla. No sabía si querías algo más así que solo...

—Gracias —emito bajito y aunque quisiera atesorar el roce de sus dedos con los míos cuando me pasa la taza, el vacío se siente de inmediato cuando la deposita en mis manos y se aleja.

Luego de eso ninguno dice nada.

Sasuke no me invita a tomar asiento en alguno de los sofá de su sala pues parece no querer orillarme a tener que hablar sobre algo en específico aunque a ambos nos asaltan los mismos pensamientos. 

En su lugar me deja explorar un poco la habitación.

Explorar como cuando imaginaba que encima de la espalda de papá viajábamos a África y todas las habitaciones de nuestra casa era un nuevo territorio inexplorado lleno de verde y muchos otros colores increíbles.

Lleno de almohadones coloridos y de palmeras imaginarias.

Con demasiada calma, casi ignorando que estoy a solas con él, doy pasos cautelosos pero a la vez pretenciosos. Como si quisiera preservar el silencio y las cosas a mí alrededor. Su silencio y el mío. El aire que respiramos. Las palabras que no nos hemos dicho.

—¿Son tus padres? —pregunto aunque no necesito una respuesta mientras juzgo una de las fotografías que hay en una de las paredes _—. "Son como él"_ —pienso inmediatamente aunque si pudiera separar qué cosa ha heredado Sasuke se cada uno de sus padres, esos dos adultos que lo abrazan y lo besan en las mejillas dentro la fotografía, diría que la sonrisa es de su madre y los ojos de su padre.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—En el lugar a donde van las almas, supongo.

En el mismo lugar al que seguramente fue la de papá, pienso, cuando doy media vuelta y lo que me encuentro es un chico que aunque físicamente se ve completo, tan diferente a mí en todos los aspectos, es parecido a mí.

Con una mirada melancólica y una tristeza contenida que no se irá ni aunque pasen diez, veinte o mil doscientos años.

El dolor de la pérdida es así.

Un aguijón un poco más punzante que el amor.

Ambos vienen con la misma intensidad pero a pesar de que Sasuke lo ha sentido al doble su paso a la evolución luce como si hubiese podido reponerse a eso.

No. No es que se repusiera. 

Es que lo ha aceptado. Ha aceptado el paso del tiempo y el deterioro de la vida y la magia y el encanto que hay después de la muerte de alguien a quien ama. Ha conseguido volverse alguien fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias.

Quiero llorar...Quiero llorar creyendo que él y yo tendríamos algo en común como la muerte de un padre o una madre pero la verdad es que no es así. Aunque sé que no debería hacer una comparativa en la escala del dolor no puedo evitar pensar que Sasuke ha tomado el suyo y lo ha vuelto su fortaleza a diferencia de mí.

—¿Los extrañas...? —qué pregunta tan más tonta. Qué pregunta tan más desconsiderada y fuera de discusión. Y, sin embargo, él está a solo unos centímetros de mí, observando la fotografía con demasiado cariño como para no obviar que detrás de él hay un anhelo increíble que tilda en la tristeza.

—Siempre.

Sasuke no tiene miedo a decir la verdad.

No tiene miedo a mostrarse vulnerable.

No tiene miedo a que lo juzguen por amar y decir que siempre que se aproxima la fecha de su aniversario luctuoso llora como un bebé en brazos de su hermano. Tengan seis, doce, o veinte años, el amor no se irá así como tampoco el vacío.

Cuando Sasuke habla de sus padres, si bien hay momentos fugaces en los que la tristeza opaca sus ojos, la mayor parte de su relato a cerca de ellos lo hace con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

¿Yo algún día podré hablar así de papá?

Cada vez que intento hablar sobre él mis labios se sellan así como cuando también intento aclarar cosas por las que soy consciente suceden debido a mí. Cuando dejamos atrás el tema de nuestros padres y el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros, allá afuera está lloviendo. Y se siente como si fuera la ambientación de una escena triste aunque el cielo nublado y gris no tiene que ser precisamente augurio de lamentaciones.

Así como el negro no significa la maldad y como el blanco no significa enteramente la verdad.

—Sakura, lo de hace rato fue...

—Lo siento —pero mi primer instinto siempre ha sido este. El de disculparme.

El de hacerlo porque siempre es mi culpa las cosas que suceden alrededor de la gente que quiero. 

No recuerdo cuántas veces le he pedido disculpas a mi madre en silencio. En silencio por haberle arrebatado la felicidad y la calma de saber que mi padre partió de este mundo con un disgusto y no con una sonrisa en la cara. Con muchos _"Discúlpame con Sakura"_ en lugar de escuchar de sus labios decirle _"Te amo"._

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí —aprieto la taza entre mis manos, esa que está casi vacía pero que aun así mantengo aferrada porque es como si fuera mi boya de la salvación en medio de un océano frío y oscuro—. Por hacerte decir mentiras.

_"Estoy saliendo con Sakura"_

Porque... ¿De qué otra forma él se hubiese sentido comprometido a decir eso?

Esperando que él entienda el mensaje detrás de ese _lo siento_ es que me aventuro a mirarlo solo para encontrarme con un semblante de lo más serio. No es molestia o enojo lo que demuestra sino más bien es determinación por algo que desconozco.

—No mentía con nada de eso.

Mejillas coloreadas. Latidos rimbombantes. 

No. No debo hacerme una idea equivocada. Es más, si lo que quiero es aclarar las cosas debería ser yo quien determine el rumbo de la conversación y decir las cosas tal cuales son. La reacción que Sasuke me dará dependerá de que tan explicadas les deje las cosas.

—Lo escuchaste ¿no es así? Escuchaste todo lo que dijo Sasori de mí —la voz me sale pequeña, apenas como un susurro, pero es distinguible el tono irónico bañado de amargura que nace de la garganta y se prolonga como la sensación de mil agujas clavadas en toda la cavidad. Sasuke no pregunta ni añade nada. Ni siquiera luce realmente atento a finalmente conocer el nombre de mi ex. Solo está ahí, serio, escuchando—. Él es mi ex —sin embargo cuando le revelo esa parte sus ojos parecen perder cierto brillo y adoptar cierto aire de enfado—. Ha estado siguiéndome porque quiere que vuelva con él —Sasuke sigue sin contestar por lo que siento que es más fácil a que yo sea quien hable y él quien escuche—. Quizá sí tenga razón...Quizá soy como él.

—Detente —cuando lo oigo finalmente es como si aquél Sasuke, el que hasta el momento era todo amabilidad y risas, hubiese sido suplantado por esta nueva persona. 

Pero estoy equivocada. 

Estoy equivocada al creer que Sasuke solo se conforma de luz a medida que sonríe al mundo. Estuve equivocada desde el inicio al creer que su vida ha sido enriquecida y vanidosa y no ha pasado por cosas como las que yo pasé.

La prueba son sus padres.

Y justo ahora, aunque Sasuke esté mirándome con molestia, no significa que sea malo. Él, así como yo, está conformado de luz y oscuridad, como todos. Como el mundo entero.

Determinar que no le molestaría –o hasta incomodaría- la forma tan pesimista con la que me expreso ahora sería estúpido.

—¿Eh?

—Tú no eres como él, y lo sabes —su opinión me toma por sorpresa—. Y no tienes que estar con él solo porque crees que solo mereces algo así —su molestia queda evidenciada así como mi falta de amor propio. Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Necesito destruir la imagen que tiene de mí aunque es más que obvio que, quizá, ya lo sabe?

—Y tú tampoco tienes que seguir siendo amable conmigo solo porque te doy lástima —bajo la mirada, ensombrecida. Odiándolo solo un poco, y odiándome mucho más a mí—. Yo no soy lo que mereces.

Porque los sentimientos son así ¿verdad? Tienes que ganarte el afecto y la confianza de alguien haciendo buenos actos. Y todo lo que he hecho yo a lo largo de los últimos malos son cosas malas. Todo un expediente sucio y húmedo por lágrimas que en ningún punto sirvieron de nada.

Sasuke no merece esto.

Así como mi padre no mereció, en su momento, tal desplante de mi parte.

Así como mi madre no merece atribuirse tal carga al hacerse cargo de mí.

—El amor no es algo que se merezca a base de méritos, Sakura —el comentario me sacude—. No mereces menos amor solo por sentirte culpable por algo, o por haber hecho algo malo. El tipo de cariño que vemos, que recibimos, que anhelamos, que se nos niega o se nos pide, todo eso es lo que ha hecho que configures una idea del amor que crees que te mereces pero no es así.

—Pe-Pero...

—¿Y qué si te atrae una persona por su físico? Si a esas vamos, yo adoro tus ojos. Tus ojos fueron la primer cosa en la que me fijé cuando te vi por primera vez —¿en qué momento ha dejado su lugar en el sofá de una pieza y se ha sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mejilla? Ah, ya sé cuándo. En el momento en que comencé a llorar y a temblar. Y en el momento en el que siento sus pulgares secar, no con demasiado éxito debo decir, todas las lágrimas gordas que bajan y se pierden en mi barbilla y humedecen su mano. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que está...?—. Nuestra memoria emocional tiende a repetir patrones ¿sabes? Lo leí en un libro—la dulzura con la que me habla ha dejado atrás todo rastro de molestia en él, y se ha llevado consigo todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para decir. Él lo sabe, desde luego, y aun así está siendo amable—. Aunque la idea de que ese imbécil y yo seamos algo así como el patrón que has seguido tampoco me encanta demasiado pero... —no puedo dejar de llorar. Y creo que él es experto en entender que estoy aterrada. Tanto que no puedo hablar para darle fuerza al argumento que da o para destruirlo—. Sakura...

—¿Por qué...? —suelto, y ha costado toda una vida poder enfrentar esto—. ¿Por qué no estás...? ¿Por qué no estás juzgándome...?

—Porque no haz hecho nada malo —su frente contra la mía, sus ojos enfrentando los míos, sus manos sujetando mis mejillas, sus constelaciones conectándose con las mías. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Es más de lo que creo merecer—. No puedes convencer a nadie de que te quiera más ni de que te quiera mejor pero lo que yo siento por ti no tiene ninguna lógica y por eso merece la pena.

Donde operan las emociones, donde manda el corazón, donde no te explican que debes quererte primero para querer a los demás, todos esos sitios los he visitado dentro de mi propia mente alguna vez. Dentro de mis propias dudas, dentro de mis propios abismos...Y entonces aparece alguien como él una vez cada mil doscientos años.

Como los cometas.

Como las personas perecederas.

Como mi padre y su resistencia a dejar de tratarme como su princesa aun cuando los años tendrían que haberme preparado para gobernar como una Reina.

Por eso mi padre me amó.

Por eso mi madre me ama.

Por eso Sasuke...

—Si eres tú,

_"Si es por ti..."_

—todo merece la pena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriba la esperanza, abuelita(?)
> 
> Sí, no tengo mucho qué decir acerca del capítulo, creo que me puse demasiado sentimental al final. Solo podría decir: ¡AMÉNSE MUCHO!
> 
> El próximo capítulo podríamos decir que es el final de esta primera parte. La cual será narrada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke muy probablemente c: Pero descuiden, aun nos queda mucha historia por delante. La segunda parte está horneándose ya.
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Romi-out ヽ(•‿•)ノ


End file.
